


Fates Collide

by SpreeDuzzzz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Initiate Anakin Skywalker, Jealous Obi-Wan, Knight Anakin Skywalker, Knight Obi-Wan, M/M, Obi-Wan goes undercover, Padawan Obi-Wan, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Qui-Gon Lives, Two Anakins, Two Obi-Wans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreeDuzzzz/pseuds/SpreeDuzzzz
Summary: Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi are sent to Naboo with queen Amidala to find a solution to the invasion of Naboo. Accompanying them is young Anakin Skywalker whose faith the Jedi council has not yet decided. Force has a mythical way to interact with the galaxy and our heroes find themselves in the middle of clone wars, 15 years into their future.Different kind of time travel fic with counterparts that lived the time cap.





	1. To unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in my native language and it helped improve my writing skills a lot. I found this a while ago from my computer and it reminded me of so many memories back from my childhood. I ended up translating the beginning, adding and editing some stuff into it. This story is mostly AU, beginning from mid Clone Wars, mixed with time travelers from episode I. 
> 
> Little facts has been changed, for example, some ages as I didn’t know them back then. Also Anakin's time as a padawan has been slithly alterred. Also, some character's ages and lengths of different time periods have been changed, reasons will be eventually revealed in the story.

Anakin Skywalker stood at the landing platform, feeling lonely and lost. He watched the two jedi arguing, hoping the wind wouldn’t carry their words to his ears but force decided otherwise. A lot had happened during the last few days and he was still amazed by most of it. A few short days ago he had woken up with his mom, done his chores, worked at his master’s shop, played with his friends and avoided Watto best he could. Never could he had imagined that he would end up racing at Boonta Eve Classic, better yet win the entire race. It had been a huge surprise when he was told that by winning he had also secured his freedom. The jedi master had told him he had potential to become a jedi and had taken him with them to here, Coruscant.

He missed his mother terribly and saying farewell to her had been most difficult thing he had ever made. His mother, however, had been proud and had wished him better future. It was a dream, dream that was being crushed by every word he heard. The jedi council that he had met earlier the day had been scary. He had stood alone in the middle of them while they asked questions, his motives and everything between. In the end, they had told him he was not good enough: he was too old and he had too much anger inside him. Anakin was not sure what this meant but he was certain they were sending him back to Tatooine.

He continued to listen the two jedi, jedi master Qui-Gon and his trainee jedi padawan Obi-Wan. They were arguing about him, younger jedi being against him and Qui-Gon on his side. Padawan Obi-Wan was, just like the council, for some reason thinking Anakin was dangerous. He didn’t understand why they thought so, he didn’t feel like he was dangerous at all. Qui-Gon was defending him and he was thankful for that but at the same time he felt horrible standing between these two jedi.

Anakin was pulled out of his thoughts by Qui-Gon who came to him. Obi-Wan was boarding the spacecraft, followed by familiar astromech droid R2-D2. He looked up to Qui-Gon shyly. “Master Qui-Gon, sir. I do not wish to be a problem.”

“You won’t be, Ani. I'm not allowed to train you but I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe.”

“But sir, what will happen to me at Naboo?”

“Force will show us that when the time is right. Don’t worry beforehand Ani, everything will be alright.”

“I… I hope so. I don’t want to go back to Tatooine”, words were out before Anakin had time to think about them. Quickly he moved his hands over his mouth and looked to master Qui-Gon horrified. Had he said too much?

“You will not end back to slavery Anakin. We will find your path, I know. The council will decide your faith when we return from Naboo but don’t worry. I will always stand by your side, no matter what decision they make. You will get the jedi training you deserve, I will see to that.”

“I… thank you master Qui-Gon.”

“And remember, Ani, you can always ask whatever questions your mind. I will answer the best I can.” Qui-Gon gave him a smile and picked him up from the ground. “Lets go then, we have a long way before we reach Naboo.”

“Sir Qui-Gon, I was wondering, what are midi-chlorians?” Anakin asked when Qui-Gon walked them into the craft.

“Ahh, Midi-chlorians are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force.”

“They live inside of me?”

“In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians.”

“Symbionts, what is that?”

“Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force. “

“They do?” Anakin was confused. He was not aware of anything living inside him.

“When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you.”

“I don't understand.”

“With time and training, Ani, you will.”

They walked past the craft’s door, Anakin noticing a taxi pulling behind them before Qui-Gon carried him around the corner. He felt tingling inside him, briefly wondering what that was. Nervousness probably, this being only his second time on starcraft.

-.-

Obi-Wan sat on his bunk, his eyes seeing nothing. Qui-Gon had surprised him in the council chamber by telling the council he was ready for his trials. He felt betrayed, his master so easily throwing him away when he had met better apprentice. He was not angry to Anakin, he was just a boy for force sake, but he could feel the jealousy towards the boy creeping in his mind. He remembered how hard he had had to work in order to become Qui-Gon’s padawan. How Qui-Gon had told him he had had too much anger inside him, how he would not grow into a proper jedi if he was that angry. Logical part of Obi-Wan’s mind told him it had been because of Qui-Gon’s former padawan Xanatos but that part was hiding behind the envy he felt.

He touched his padawan braid mindlessly, thinking back his time as Qui-Gon’s padawan learner. At the age of 20, almost 21, he hadn’t even thought about taking trials. He knew for certain that Qui-Gon hadn’t either, he had at least five years to go as a padawan before, by tradition, he was ready to be a jedi knight. 

Obi-Wan felt the familiar froom of engines being ignited and knew they were on their way back to Naboo. He continued sulking alone, trying as hard as he might to release his emotions to the force. Meditation had become easier for him during the years of his time as a padawan learner but he was not fond of it and, at present time, found it difficult. When he opened his eyes, anger stayed, making home at the back of his thoughts.

A while later Qui-Gon opened the door, sitting opposite side of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tried to ignore him, even though the master was not saying anything his presence annoying him.

“Why did you wanted to abandon me master?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.

“I genuinely think you are ready for your trial Obi-Wan.”

“But I am not, master. Nobody has become a knight at the age of 20, you know it, I know it and the council knows it. You only want Anakin and his potential.”

Qui-Gon was silent for a while, staring Obi-Wan’s closed eyes. It was true, he knew it. He had only thought Anakin, not paying attention or even wondered what Obi-Wan had thought about it.”

“I am sorry padawan. I understand I hurt your feelings. It was not my intention to do so.”

“But it is what you want, isn’t it? You want to train Anakin, you see far more potential in him than in me. I was the leftover, padawan you had to take out of compassion. You didn’t want to but after Bandomeer you felt remorse I had been send there.” He was able to keep his voice steady, even though the anger he had not been able to release was digging its way from the bottom of his psyche. 

“I have never, ever, thought you as a leftover Obi-Wan. I know our beginning was tough but you have proven me wrong enough times padawan. You are and you will be a strong jedi, you are headstrong and you still have much to learn but that comes from experience and with age. There is little I could teach you that you don’t already know.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked his master doubtfully. “I don’t know master, I don’t feel I am ready yet. I told the council I am but I am not. I need your guidance.”

A small rattle told them they had entered hyperspace. Qui-Gon looked a bit guilty, recognizing the problems he had made during the years. They had never really talked about emotions between them and he had thought they wouldn’t have to. Emotions were not a way of jedi and even though Qui-Gon himself often broke this part of the code he wished Obi-Wan had forgiven him the errors he had made during the years Obi-Wan had stayed under his guidance.

“The force will show us the way padawan and we must respect that.” Qui-Gon hoped Obi-Wan would believe him, feeling his own mixed emotion floating around him.

“I hope it shows us the correct way”, Obi-Wan answered, still sulking.

-.-

Anakin was having a time of his life at the cockpit. The pilots were kind enough to feed his endless pit of curiosity by explaining the purpose of every button, gauge and lever he could focus his eyes on. He learned quickly, asking further questions about the mechanics and operating principles. When they had travelled from Tatooine to Coruscant he had been too scared of unknown to have courage to interfere with starcraft’s staff. Qui-Gon had left him to the cockpit, pilots promising to keep an eye on him. Queen Amidala had asked the jedi to accompany her to her chambers to discuss about something related to their arrival. Anakin was not sure what they were doing or where they were going but he didn’t even mind that much.

His concentration moved from forward stabilizer to front window when he felt the ship jerk and jump forcefully. The pilot, Ric Olie, took the control and rattles the controls before leaning back to his seat. He looked at Anakin who looked scared and comforted the frightened boy. “It was just some space wind hitting us causing turbulence, nothing to worry about. We kept our course.”

“Is it... normal?”

“Turbulence? It is uncommon but not unnormal. Just a part of university.”

“Okay… if you say so.” Anakin still looked a bit stressed. Ric thought for a second.

“Do you remember when you flew with your pod racer, did you ever fly in a windy weather?”

“Yeah and it was pain in the arse. There was sand everywhere.”

“But the wind didn’t cause your racer to shake or lose it’s course?”

“Well yeah it did but I just fixed the direction.”

“Consider that what you experienced as a little wind you experienced with your pod racer. I fixed the course and it is past us so everything is okay.”

“Really, it is windy in the space as well? I thought there is no wind in space.”

“I told you it is uncommon, just like hailstorm in Tatooine.”

“What is a hailstorm?” Anakin looked skeptical.

“Umm… it is very cold water of sorts, yeah. Okay maybe not hail storm but how about raining? That is rare on Tatooine, right?”

“Well yeah, it rains rarely, almost never.”

“But it still happened sometimes?”

“I see. Rare but happens sometimes, okay.”

They were interrupted by a comm link from the queen. After Ric explained the jerking to Amidala as well Anakin went back to looking around, finding yet another interesting gauge. “What does this do?”

-.-

Sabe and Eirtae stood behind queen Amidala who sat behind her desk. Other side of her were jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and captain Panaka, wrinkles on their forehead. Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar stood at the doorway, listening the discussion.

“The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty”, captain Panaka argued.

“I agree”, Qui-Gon nodded. “I am not sure what you hope to accomplish by this, Queen Amidala.”

“I am going to take back what is ours” Amidala argued back.

“There are only twelve of you, Your Highness. We have no army!” Panaka rationalized.

“And I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, I can only protect you.” Qui-Gon continued.

Amidala looked her hands for a second, thinking. He looked around and focused her eyes on Jar Jar Binks. “Jar Jar, I need your help. I need you to contact your people, we need their help.”

“Mesa people, Your Highness?” Jar Jar questioned.

After Amidala laid down her impromptu plan Qui-Gon and Panaka eyed her skeptically. It was better than nothing, Gungan’s were their only hope. They agreed eventually, Qui-Gon hoping everything would turn up okay. They left the queen’s chambers to join Anakin on the pit. Queen Amidala’s handmaiden followed them, Amidala deciding to send her tell her plan to pilots as well.

They found Anakin on the floor, looking under the hyperspace accelerator.

“Ani, what are you doing here?” Padme asked when she recognized the small boy. She had no idea the boy would accompany them back to Naboo.

“I am here with sir Qui-Gon” Anakin answered and nodded towards the jedi master. “But they won’t let me be a jedi, I am too old.”

“This is going to dangerous Ani. We are going to war. The Queen has had to make the most difficult decision of her life. She doesn't believe in fighting but we have no other choice.”

“I want to help you”, Anakin answered, not quite understanding the concept of war. He knew what it was and had played war many times with his friends but he had never seen a real war.

“Anakin, we want you to stay safe at all times. I will protect you but you must do as I say.” Qui-Gon reminded him and placed his large hands to Anakin’s shoulders. “Do you understand that?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I do, sir Qui-Gon.” He got a smile from the Jedi master and pat to his shoulder.

-.-

The computer beeped and told them they were approaching Naboo. They left the hyperspace short after that, seeing a lush green planet in front of them. Panaka opened the viewing screen and he looked closer the planet in front of them.

“The blockade is gone and there are no ships orbiting the planet”, he announced surprised.

“The war is over, there is no need for it now”, Obi-Wan answered and walked over to look the viewing screen.

“I don’t know, the lack of orbiting battleships is making me nervous”, Panaka said and ran another scan that also came back negative of any orbiting battleships.

The comm link woke alive and reported incoming transmission. Pilot Olie accepted the transmission and static voice filled the cockpit.

“Unidentified Nabian starship, this is Naboo space control. Identify yourself.”

Cockpit’s occupants looked each other, wondering what kind of plot this was.

“Unidentified Nabian starship, this is Naboo space control. Your identificator is off, identify yourself” the sound was heard again.

Panaka took action, pressing his shaking finger on voice transmitter. He was afraid of the outcome but wished to gamble for more time. “This is captain Panaka of Royal Naboo security forces. We have arrived to make peace with the Federation.”

The transmission was quiet for a while, almost whole second.

“Captain Panaka”, the voice came again. “We are not sure of your true intentions but we are allowing you to land on our planet. Please accept the landing vector we are sending you. Arrive unarmed.”

The beep was heard again, confirmation of received landing vector.

“Change of plans then, I guess”, Qui-Gon said eventually. “I had no idea federation would be able to stabilize their existence that quickly.”

“We will approach cautiously but this doesn’t look good”, Panaka confirmed, picking up his comm link to contact his troops while Padme did the same and commed the queen.

“I have a bad feeling about this” Obi-Wan told to Qui-Gon when they got closer and closer to the planet. The vector pointed them to Theed and they followed it, wondering what was going to happen. They spotted an armed battalion of Nabian military, further adding up to their confusion.

They landed on the shown spot. Panaka walked out to meet the greeting committee with Qui-Gon while rest of the crew: the queen and her handmaidens, queen’s security forces, Obi-Wan and Anakin waited inside. Anakin walked next to Padme, hugging her side.

“Captain Panaka”, man dressed as captain of Naboo security forces said when they walked close enough to hear. “What is going on?”

“What happened to the invasion?” Panaka asked, dismissing other captain’s question. He had never seen this man before and he knew all the captain from security forces.

“The invasion of Naboo was solved over a decade ago, thanks to you and Queen Amidala. It disturbs me greatly to see the same ship and you standing in front of me, captain Panaka.”

“Excuse me?” captain Panaka answered surprised. There had not been any conflicts in Naboo in decades before the current one.

“My name is jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn”, Qui-Gon introduced himself. “I am sure there is some logical explanation to all this.”

“Master jedi, I remember your name. You helped us defeat the federation with tragic consequences. I am not quite sure I understand what is happening.” Now confused captain said. “I met you this morning, Quarsh Panaka, and I know you are not him. Who you are, I don’t know, but you resemble captain Panaka from Naboo invasion.”

“Are you telling us the Naboo invasion happened ten years ago?” Qui-Gon asked slowly.

“More than that, it will be fifteen years tomorrow.”

“Are you joking, captain?” Panaka asked.

“Infortunately no, I am not.”

Panaka stood still, wondering what kind of plot this was. He was prepared for lots of things but not this. The lack of battle droids was one thing but presence of his fellow guards was entirely confusing. 

“Could you take us to your queen, then?” He asked.

“I have informed the queen. If you could ask the rest of your crew step outside and I will contact the queen ones more.”

“Very well, captain?”

“It is Typho sir, Gregar Typho.” Panaka’s mouth opened and he stared, coming to conclusion he was going mad.

-.-

Trip to the palace was short one. They were all in a same transport, Anakin sitting on Qui-Gon’s lap and Obi-Wan next to his master. They had been allowed to keep their weapons which Obi-Wan thought was odd. Qui-Gon hadn’t been able to explain much when he had asked them to follow. Panaka was sitting next to queen and her handmaids, talking quietly but rapidly. Anakin was looking outside, pointing everything he saw. Coming from Tatooine and he was amazed by everything and asked question after question from Qui-Gon. Jedi master answered to all his question but Obi-Wan saw his thoughts were elsewhere.

They arrived shortly after and were led into the palace and to the throne room. Lots of people were present, including who Obi-Wan thought was a queen. To his amazement there was also a jedi present, looking at the curiously. They all stood in a tight group, queen Amidala stepping forward.

“I am Queen Amidala of Naboo. I have arrived to make peace with trade federation.”

The queen step forward, smiling suspiciously. 

“I am queen Neeyutnee of Naboo. Queen Amidala sorted the crisis of Naboo several years ago. Who do you really are?”

Obi-Wan noticed the unidentified Jedi leaning towards a woman standing in front of him and whispering something to her. The woman nodded and stepped forward, nodding to the queen. “I am Padme Amidala, former queen and current senator of Naboo. I recognize your party and myself but I am confused how you ended up here today.” A lot of whispering was heard around them and queen guard asked order to the room.

“This mystery we would all like to solve.” 


	2. Questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where our heroins appereance causes confusion among people of Naboo, some explanations are given but much more questions are asked.

Delegation standing in front of them had broken Padme’s and Sabe’s cover and demanded Padme to take her rightful place as a queen instead of Sabe. Captain Panaka took a role as a speaker alongside queen Amidala. Briefly he explained events from their last couple days: escaping Naboo, emergency landing to Tatooine, event on Senate and their decision to come back to Naboo. Exactly same story was heard from senator Amidala, going into even more details than Panaka had, proofing she had, indeed, knowledge of the events.

“This could still be separatists plot against us”, queen Neeyutnee said slowly to senator Amidala next to her.

“Separatist have never done anything like this. Everything is so spot on, even the smallest details. Even the ship’s hyperdrive is repaired one. We did replace it with correct parts later that year.”

“We still should order a full checkup to them to see they are not droids”, Neeyutnee decided.

“I can assure you, your highness, we are not droids or any other hostile creatures.” Queen Amidala had kept her head high and posture focused through the interaction, answering questions asked from her sharply but thoughtfully. She had noticed other Padme Amidala, the one introducing herself as senator, smiling her multiple times but she tried to ignore the uncommon situation. She had no clue who these separatists were but tired as hard as she could to not show that.

“You can say that queen Amidala but I am not yet convinced. The idea of you just somehow jumping 15 years into the future and appearing here while at the same you never did time travel and saved Naboo 15 years ago is not very convincing.”

“I cannot answer to those claims”, queen Amidala answered truthfully. “But I have been sincere when explaining what happened from our point of view.”

“Do you accept a simple blood test then? You and couple other from your crew. If you match your counterparts here I will see back to your case. You have to understand, when galaxy is at war I cannot trust anyone without proof they are what they claim to be.”

“I beg your pardon queen Neeyutnee, I don’t have any knowledge of other wars than invasion I was trying to sort.”

“There is a war going on between Galactic Republic and Separatist forces, has been going on for over a year now.”

“Who are these separatist?” Qui-Gon asked. He had carefully listened the conversation from behind, trying as hard as he could to create a chronological order for all the event revealed to them but this concept of intergalactic war through him out of the loop.

“They are the Confederacy of Independent systems, formed from hundreds of star systems seceded from the Republic. They formed their own senate and leadership, building huge droid army based on trade federations battle droid, same ones that were used on Naboo Invasion. War began on Geonosis, I was present, and has escalated to intergalactic war all around the galaxy”, senator Amidala explained briefly. “These are dark times for everybody and even though Naboo has been spared of conflicts during these last 15 years we are prepared to act if war is brought to our planet”, she continued.

“I am beginning to believe we have been drugged by trade federation. This all is beginning to feel too strange to be real”, captain Panaka commented and murmurs of agreement was heard all around the room from both sides.

“Perhaps this war is a reason why force sent use here”, Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon when the conversation turned towards Naboo’s present state. “You believe force brought us here?” Qui-Gon asked from his padawan. “There is no other explanation master. Something must have happened that our presence is needed here. Perhaps we should ask if we could contact the high council and talk with them”, Obi-Wan suggested. “I thought so as well padawan. Our mission was to secure queen Amidala’s safety but it looks like Naboo is save, at least now. I don’t sense these people being hostile towards us, only suspicious.”

Obi-Wan nodded, he had come to same conclusion when sweeping through the room just a moment before. “Master, do you believe we are in fact in the future”, he asked quietly. “I am not sure where we are but I know for sure we are not in Naboo we left couple days ago. There were no droids anywhere and I noticed citizens were freely walking through the streets when we were transported to palace.”

“I saw some soldiers dressed on white armors when we walked in but they seemed human, not droids”, Obi-Wan remembered.

“Yes. This is very unlike trade federation. Perhaps we should just wait and see”, Qui-Gon decided.

-.-

Obi-Wan had been very silent rest of the conversation, observing the crowd around them. He was amazed of the situation, probably every single soul in the room was. Anakin was getting tired of standing, fidgeting next to Obi-Wan. He had tried to keep the boy’s attention to talks but he admitted, when the talks were mostly about Naboo and politics he was getting impatient as well. On the other side of the room he had noticed the other jedi watching them closely, following both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan closely. Obi-Wan couldn’t read anything from him, feeling like his senses and connection to the force a bit off-centered.

The jedi was human male, early to mid-twenties, young enough to still be a padawan so he was probably freshly knighted. Taller than himself but not as tall as Qui-Gon, at least it looked so. Shaggy light brown hair almost touched his shoulders, another sign of recently knighted jedi: it was common to first grow away the sharp padawan cut. At least Obi-Wan had planned to do so when he was knighted. His eyes were sharp and at the moment focus on Qui-Gon, who was now explaining their mission to seek out the dark warrior they had met on Tatooine. He wore standard dark robes, utility belt and brown cloak that hid his lightsaber hilt.

When the situation was cleared at least a bit queen Neeyutnee decided it was enough for the day and asked the newcomers to take part the DNA tests they had promised to take. It was not very late but queen’s attention was needed elsewhere so she decided to break up the meeting for now. She pointed guards to lead Panaka and his crew to medical area as well other group to lead queen Amidala and her handmaidens to same place. Obi-Wan thought it was wise from the queen to separate them into smaller groups but was not happy when they were not allowed to accompany Queen Amidala. When only Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin were left, senator Amidala approached them.

“If you could kindly follow me, master Jinn, padawan Kenobi”, older Amidala said professionally and nodded towards the hallway left. “We need samples from you as well”, she continued. Qui-Gon nodded, picking Anakin up to his arms. Obi-Wan followed a step behind taking his place as a padawan. Anakin yawned and murmured something about not wanting to listen any talks anymore today. Senator Amidala smiled and ruffled Anakin’s hair but didn’t say anything. Young jedi knight stepped next to senator at the doorway and led them through the maze of hallways into a spacious guest room.

“I asked the medical droid to come here to take your samples”, senator Amidala said when they closed the door. “I believe that you are speaking truthfully and indeed from our past. Some things that were said in the throne room, details from our escape and return to Naboo I haven’t told anyone and you knew about them. You can’t be separatists decoy. But I won’t lie, this is very exceptional situation.”

“Indeed, it is” Qui-Gon replied and lowered Anakin to the couch. Excitement and nervousness combined with standing in front of the royals for hours had tired the boy down and he had fallen asleep while they were walking to the room. They moved other side of the room to a sitting area with a beautiful view over Theed to let Anakin sleep.

“Senator Amidala, are we prisoners here in the palace?” Obi-Wan asked when they sat down.

“No, you are not prisoners. Jedi are honored here in Naboo, you saved us from complete destruction during the invasion.”

“When we originally returned here?” Obi-Wan said aloud.

“Yes, when we returned from Coruscant and Anakin destroyed the droid control ship.”

The door was opened and medical droid rolled in, interrupting the conversation. Senator Amidala got up, followed by all three jedis. “It needs a sample from me and Anakin” she said and offered her hand to the droid. A small drop of blood was taken with a needle from her middle finger and she put her finger in her mouth to suck the small cut.

“Why especially Anakin, why not one of us?” Qui-Gon asked and stepped between the sleeping boy and Amidala.

“Because he is the only one whose sample they can have to compare with”, voice said next to Qui-Gon. He looked right and noticed the young knight offering his finger to the droid. “To compare with mine, I mean.” Qui-Gon received the same mighty grin little Anakin had offered him many times during the last couple days.    

 “You are little Ani?” Obi-Wan was surprised.

“I am not that little anymore”, Anakin smiled. “I guarantee it is safe for him, master Jinn.”

Qui-Gon sat next to small Anakin, shaking him softly. The boy woke up quickly, something he had learned to do at Tatooine. If he slept late or didn’t do as Watto wanted he was punished and he hated it.

“You can go back to sleep soon Ani, there is just a little thing we need you to do us”, Qui-Gon told him. “This droid needs to take a small sample of blood from you, just like I took that night on Tatooine. Could you do that for me?”

“Sure”, the boy said and looked the medical droid. He had never seen one before and it looked interesting. “What do I need to do?”

“Just offer your finger to it and it takes the sample”, older Skywalker told his younger self. The boy looked Qui-Gon for confirmation and when a nod was given he offers the droid his hand. The sample was taken and droid rolled away, leaving the three jedi, senator Amidala and Anakin to mind their own businesses.

Anakin jumped from the couch, his 5-minute-nap seemingly giving him more energy. He walked to the side table where he had stopped a bowl of fruit and picked one up. Qui-Gon gave him permission to eat and boy sat down happily munching the sweet treat. Older Anakin smiled and shook his head while senator Amidala had hard time not to laugh.

 “Originally we were scheduled to return Coruscant tomorrow. If queen Neeyutnee allows you to leave I can provide you a ride back to temple, if you liked that. If we leave tomorrow?” last sentence was meant to senator Amidala who nodded. “Yes, I need to be present at the Senate day after tomorrow.  It is unfortunate to leave but I must.”

“We would like to accept your offer then. I believe this is a jedi matter, the is a reason force brought us here. I find it important to discuss our presence with the council as soon as possible.” Qui-Gon decided.

“We have lost many jedi to the war during the past year but most of the council is still the same. There is at least masters Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu and Plo Koon who I believed were already part of the council 15 years ago.”

“And you are truly who you claim to be”, Obi-Wan asked again. “I mean, the council just decided not to train you.”

“First time I met the council they didn’t but after certain events happened they decided to give me a chance. If I remember correctly the same council decided to send you to Bandomeer to become a farmer first before you became a padawan” Anakin answered with a smirk, calm jedi façade forgotten. “A lot has happened between the day I first time arrived Naboo and today.”

“How did you know that about me?” Obi-Wan hissed and jumped up from his seat. He was not proud of the fact that he had been rejected by Qui-Gon once before he was taken as his padawan learner. Qui-Gon reacted fast, stepped in the middle. “Calm down padawan”, he said and placed his hand to Obi-Wan’s shoulder, pushing him back to his seat.

“Forgive me, padawan Kenobi”, Anakin bowed slowly. “I am not sure how to ack around you. I am used to a certain way and I forgot you are not… him, Obi-Wan Kenobi who I know.”

They all sat back down and sat quietly for a while.

“This all is very confusing to me, I don’t know what to do”, knight Skywalker said slowly, eyeing the two jedi in front of him.

“No matter how absurd this situation is”, Qui-Gon began. “I am happy to see you all grown up Anakin. It gives me hope towards our little Anakin Skywalker.”

“I am grateful for you, master Jinn”, Anakin smiled. “You were the one always believing in me. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled warmly to the young jedi sitting in front of him. Younger Anakin’s head had jumped up when his name was mentioned and he ran to the adults. Qui-Gon picked him to sit on his lap.

“I am not sure what I should said or reveal to you, master Jinn”, knight Skywalker continued. “I would like to take you in front of the council first. Until then, I hope you don’t mind me not answering all your question. I have caused enough troubles to the council already, I don’t wish to annoy them even more.”

“So, you are a troublemaker?” Obi-Wan questioned. He was not sure what to think about this knight Skywalker. He still felt jealousy towards Anakin and seeing him all grown up and trained spiked that feeling. The way Anakin smiled and interacted around Qui-Gon made it clear he had been trained under Qui-Gon’s eyes. Usually Obi-Wan was not competitive but the situation made him feel like a leftover, especially when little Anakin had so easily made his way to Qui-Gon’s lap.

“I have always known I am different but my master always told me not to think it as a disability. We, as a pair, were always different than other jedi. Our actions challenged the council too many times I think and now, during the war where everything is already messy I don’t want to cause more mayhem.” A Lone laugh escaped from Anakin’s mouth. Obi-Wan eyed him cautiously. The last sentence just proved him Qui-Gon had trained Anakin. He had told Qui-Gon many times that his master would be sitting on the council by now if he would just follow the code.

“And you were knighted at the age of 24 even though that?” Obi-Wan asked suspiciously. “I was knighted a year ago ma… padawan Kenobi. I was needed at the battlefield and only knights and masters can be signed their own battalion. It was my master’s and council’s decision to let me do the trial that time.”

“Battalion?” Qui-Gon repeated.

“Jedi are serving in the Grand Army of the Republic among Republic’s clone troopers.”

“Jedi are peacekeepers, not warriors”, Obi-Wan challenged.

“It was high council’s decision to accept Republic’s request.”

“What are clone troopers?” Qui-Gon wanted to know.

“Maybe it is better if we wait till we are in Coruscant”, Anakin answered and scratched his neck.

-.-

Senator Amidala was commed a moment later, receiving the confirmation of matching DNA for both her and Anakin’s counterparts. She was not surprised of this but it was a formality and she thanked for the information. She placed a call to the queen as well, requesting a permission for the two jedi and small Anakin to return Coruscant with her. After going back and ford with the queen, queen Neeyutnee decided to let them leave with Padme, reasoning it was a jedi matter anyway. They decided to ask from the rest of the group if they wanted to come but Padme doubted any would accompany them.

Around the table conversation was still going on hot, small Anakin interrogating his older self about being a jedi. Small boy had been delighted when he had figured out the tall man sitting in front of him really being his older self. Padme didn’t understand everything that was said between the two because Ani replaced lot of words with Huttise counterparts. She faintly remembered him doing it when they had met first time but it had vanished during the years Anakin had spent under Obi-Wan’s training.

Dinner was brought to them and they moved to lighter topics during the dinner. Qui-Gon was very laid back but she noticed him processing every word said by her or Anakin. Padme hadn’t originally had much time to talk with the tall jedi master and hadn’t known him very well but Obi-Wan had talked greatly about his deceased master and to share his company was exciting. No doubt even better for Anakin who seemed to suck into himself every morsel of every word Qui-Gon was saying. Anakin hadn’t told them much about his personal life, refusing altogether to speak about original events on Naboo, Qui-Gon’s death or Obi-Wan’s role in his life. They did talk a lot about the pod race that had paid him his freedom on Tatooine, Ani sharing his enthusiasm about the subject and fine details of that horrifying race. Padme had almost forgotten that but the memories of that day, standing on the stands, nervously staring the viewing screen filled his head. Padme noticed Obi-Wan acting very secure, something she didn’t remember witnessing from him. She reminded herself to ask about it from Anakin later. It was common for Obi-Wan to be a silent partner on their table conversations but never had he acted as withdrawn as now.

It was decided that they met outside the palace in the morning the following day. Ani, who was getting more and more sleepy but refused to lay down, was nervous going back to jedi temple to meet the council yet again. His first experience hadn’t gone well but older Anakin had promised to protect him and stand beside him. Padme had decided to retreat to her sleeping chambers and older Anakin decided to do so as well, letting Ani to catch some sleep. They bid their farewell for the night to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and walked side by side to their room. Padme had asked Anakin to be placed to the room next to hers, referring to his role as her personal security guard. He didn’t sleep there but they needed the frontage to hide their relationship.

When they entered the room, Anakin slumped to the bed, resting his hands on his knees. Padme came to sit next to him and he looked into her eyes. “What the heck just happened today?” he asked. Padme gave him a hug. “I had forgotten how cute you were as a child”, she murmured to his shoulder.


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where our heroins travel to Coruscant, Anakin thinks about his relationship to his master, Padme has lots of luggage and Ani is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the ages of some characters are not correct compared to canon. Obi-Wan is a bit younger, 20 instead of 25 when they arrived Naboo. Anakin was knighted later than in canon, at the age of 23 instead of 19. This will be later seen in both Obi-Wans’ characters (more to that later when we actually have two Obi-Wans). Clone Wars started a bit later as well but the events starting the war were same, Anakin still being a padawan. When this was written I had no knowled of clone wars events but I added Rex, it was easy enough.
> 
> About this chapter: I don’t like it. Period. I wrote it, tried to edit as much as possible, deleted most of it but CTRL+Z’ed it back. Dunno if it is in my head but before I delete it again I decided to post this.

“Let’s pack it up Rex, we are going home.” Anakin bumped his clone commander’s shoulder when he met the clone commander in front of their transport. Most clones Anakin had taken with him to Naboo were already waiting in their ship, preparing the vessel for takeoff. The ship was not a star destroyer, far from it. As his mission was only to accompany the senator while she had participated the celebrations on Naboo he had only taken minimal crew, those who volunteered to come with him from his legion. Rex had, of course, decided to come. Anakin was positive Obi-Wan had ordered the clone commander to follow him everywhere he went as the commander hadn’t left his side since the day they saw Obi-Wan last time. He was prepared to defend Padme if needed with the troops he had but he wanted to give some downtime for 501st after months on the field and Naboo did had its own military forces.

Trip to Naboo had been a welcomed distraction for Anakin who had spent most of the past year on front lines fighting next to clone army. Padme had been promised a jedi shadow and she had, of course, requested either knight Skywalker or knight Kenobi. Obi-Wan being somewhere on the outer rim marked him out of the question but Anakin had accepted happily, cherishing every moment he was able to be with his wife. The jedi council hadn’t shared his cheerfulness but after pointing out how many months he had spent on battlefield without any downtime the council had agreed. It was not that Anakin was spending any more time on the battlefield than anyone else but he had a tendency to make some reckless and often dangerous decisions that effected on the outcome massively. His legion had excellent success rate, one of the best in entire Grand Army, which was why Anakin thought the jedi council tolerated him at all.

He was sure Obi-Wan defended him and explained his behavior a lot in front of council like he had when they had been a master/padawan pair but the older man had never said anything about it aloud. Their bond had always been unique, they had been the youngest knight and the oldest initial accepted to the order. In the eyes of other jedi they had been seen different for a long time, a pairing that had often picked out and criticized a lot. His master had never said it either but Anakin knew his teaching techniques had been constantly watched and every mistake pointed out.

But Obi-Wan had always stood next to Anakin, helping and teaching him, molding him into the man he was today. The beginning had been difficult, Anakin admitted it. Obi-Wan had still fought against his grief and emotions when their journey together had begun and Anakin had had difficulties trusting his new master, picking up feelings of rejection and anger from the new knight. The issues had been solved when they had had a long talk about it and even since their bond had been growing stronger and stronger. Their age difference had made Anakin see his master more like a brother than a master and it had been okay for Obi-Wan, at least in a privacy of their apartment.

Their training bond had always been strong but when Anakin reaching the knighthood they had never severed it and the bond had evolved to something completely different during the war. 212th and 501st were often send to joint missions, Obi-Wan claimed because he was only one who was able to work with Anakin and Anakin agreed, although he never gave Obi-Wan the pleasure to hear him saying it aloud. On the battlefield they opened the connection to its full glory and fought as a one unit: one mind, two bodies and the force. It was not much different to what they had been doing when Anakin had been a padawan and Anakin was glad about that. He hated change in their lives.

Padme had followed Anakin from their joint chambers but had been asked to a meeting with the queen just before they were ready to leave. Like Padme had foreseen, all of the time travelers except the jedi had decided to stay on Naboo and, for now, try to live there without drawing too much attention to them. It was probably best for them. They were all from Naboo and hadn’t travelled much during their lives. Naboo was their home, their safe haven. When they have appeared to the unknown they had clutched to the familiarity Naboo was.

“We are ready to roll when you say ‘go’ general Skywalker”, the clone captain answered. He had been briefed earlier about the situation and unexpected events that had occurred the day before. “Did you have a good vacation, general?”

Anakin turned back to look the clone, unreadable look on his face. “This was a standard mission to oversee senator Amidala’s safety, not a vacation”, he argued back. They had tried to keep their relationship professional around people but Anakin knew he was not good at pretending. Obi-Wan had seen through his cover the first time they had been in Padme’s company after Geonosis. They had argued about the marriage that night, more fiercely than Anakin remembered fighting with his master before. They had eventually reached agreement and Obi-Wan had welcomed Padme to their sort of family unit with open arm couple weeks after that. He had even given Padme ‘the talk’ and warned her ever hurting Anakin in any way. Anakin had given Obi-Wan his version of the same talk which had amused the older man greatly.

“If you say so general but for most of us this was a vacation compared to our normal line of work.” Anakin nodded but didn’t meet the captain’s eyes or the spots where he believed Rex’s eyes were under his helmet. He hadn’t thought it from that angle, focusing on hiding his relationship with Padme instead.

Padme’s belongings had been transported into their ship earlier the morning but Anakin couldn’t hide a smirk when Padme walked out carrying yet another piece of luggage, a gift from the queen undoubtedly some gift from the queen. Captains Panaka and Typho walked out behind her, followed by Ani, Obi-Wan and lastly master Qui-Gon.

“Good morning senator Amidala, captains, master Jinn, padawan Kenobi, mini-me. I hope you all slept well”, Anakin greeted everyone and bowed slightly. Ani bowed back to him, earning a grin from the adults.

“Good morning to you as well, knight Skywalker. I did get a good night’s rest, my homeworld has that effect on me”, senator Amidala smiled and winked. She was standing a step ahead of the rest of the party so it was only seen by Anakin. He fought against blushing.

“We are ready to leave whenever you wish, senator Amidala”, Rex reported and signaled the group with his hand to step inside the ship.

“Have a pleasant journey back to Coruscant, ma’am, master jedi”, captain Pakana smiled and stepped aside so the jedi could board the ship. He had decided to stay on Naboo, keeping his post as Queen Amidala’s security personnel.

“May the force be with you”, Obi-Wan answered automatically, giving him a slight nod.

“With you as well”, Panaka smiled and they walked inside.

Anakin shut the door behind them and gave Rex command to head back home. Trip wouldn’t be that long, they would be home in the evening. He would have to comm ahead and talk about their situation with the council beforehand but he still had time to do that.

* * *

Ani was getting bored. He wanted to see the ship but so far he had only seen the room they had lead him. Qui-Gon was meditating on the bunk opposite the one Anakin was sitting on and Obi-Wan was idling through the HoloNet using a pad he had borrowed from senator Amidala.

“Obi-Wan, I need to pee.” He was standing near the door, waiting for permission to leave the room. Obi-Wan looked up from his pad, startled expression on his face. “Well, um, please find a fresher then”, he answered and Anakin was off. He did need to use the toilet but he decided he had some time to do exploring before Obi-Wan came looking for him.

Sneaking around the clones was easy. Anakin had done his share of the said activity a lot on Tatooine, wandering through the slave quarters unnoticed when he went to see podracing or something similar. His small size helped him, his little body fitting perfectly to crooks too small for adults and their eyes. He made his way through the corridor and down to engine level, wondering what kind of machine powered this ship.

His joy of freedom was cut short when he turned the corner and noticed a tall shape looking down at him, smile in the corner of his mouth. “You know, Anakin, you could have just asked and I would have given you a tour”, the jedi said and offered his hand. “However, I know how fun it is to wander around all by yourself. I have been caught doing so way too many times.” Older Anakin laughed to some memories from his youth and offered his young counterpart a smirk. Ani felt embarrassed, looking down to his feet. Every time Watto had caught his where he was not supposed to be he had been physically punished. He had had his mother to nurture him after such an event but here he was alone and scared.

“Let me show you around mini-me”, Anakin continued before Ani had time to sink deeper into his fear. “I bet you like the engine room, we have a neat new type of hyperdrive from delta-sixteen production line.” Ani looked up, hope in his eyes. “You are not mad?” he asked quietly.

“For you? Nah. It is healthy to be curious”, Anakin laughed and picked his counterpart up. “Besides, it would be too hypocritical from me to be angry to you after all distraction I have caused to Obi-Wan during these years. We Skywalkers must stick together to survive.”

“Master Jinn told me not to fear but this all is so new. Did you see that lake on Naboo, it was all water. So much water just sitting there, I have never seen that before. And the food, there was so much of it and it was so good!”

“It takes time to get used to. You know, I fell in love with swimming the day I tried it first time. What do you say when we get back to Coruscant and we are done with the formalities I take you to swim. We have a large pool at the temple, it is fun. I bet you will learn quickly.”

“Wicked!” Ani yelled but then looked doubtfully. “But there is the council. I am afraid of them. They were scary when I stood in front of the last time because they said they don’t want me there, that I am too angry.”

“They already changed their judgement once. With the knowledge they have of me they will take you in, no question about it. If not I make them take you in or I ask Obi-Wan to do so, he is good operating with them.”

“Obi-Wan doesn’t like me.”

“It takes time to befriend with him but I did it once. When you learn to know him you find out he is funny to be around. Patient as well, he tolerated all the stunts I pulled up in front of him.”

“But I heard them talking, master Jinn and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was so angry I felt it inside here.” He pointed his head. “He doesn’t like me because I am taking his place, he said it himself.”

Anakin was silent for a while, thinking back to the he had been nine and what Obi-Wan had been back then. Obi-Wan hadn’t had the feeling of being replace for a long because, if considered thoroughly, Qui-Gon would have been death by now if they hadn’t ended up here and Obi-Wan’s feelings of being replaced would have been covered by grief of losing his master. Anakin barely remembered the feeling, he had only felt it from Obi-Wan the night they had flown to Naboo. After Naboo it had all been just grief, Anakin roles being the padawan trainer his master had promised to his master to train. There had not been competition of Qui-Gon’s attention, no jealousy that Obi-Wan had emitted the day before.

“I… I am sure everything will work out between you and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is the closest and most important person I have in the whole universal. He will see it eventually, I know it.”

“If you say so”, Ani was still not convinced.

“I am sure of it”, Anakin replied.  

Anakin opened the doorway and let them in to the hearth of their ship. He greeted the clone overlooking the machine and turned back to Ani whose eyes were bulking of excitement, previous conversation seemingly forgotten.

“So we have a swimming date?”

“Wicked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter one but I wanted to leave arriving and council to its own chapter. It should be done soon.
> 
> What do you think so far? Leave a comment, it only takes couple seconds!


	4. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where our travellers arrive Coruscant, Obi-Wan is jealous, they all meet the Jedi council and gather together to eat dinner.

Obi-Wan observed Coruscant’s skyline from their ship’s large windows. He sought differences from the view, noticing very little of them. Coruscant was never sleeping city, layered over the centuries. In the middle of his vision, dominating the area, stood huge mushroom shaped senate building. If he looked further to the left he was able to see the familiar pillars rising from the jedi temple. They were familiar to him like most of the Coruscant. He could see couple new buildings and few repainted but nothing radical.

They closed up to a landing platform near the Senate building. It was a small private platform, attached to senator Amidala’s apartment. He could see two figures standing near the doorway, waiting for them to land but they were too far away for him to recognize gender or even race. He looked right, eyeing the senator of Naboo from his standing. Senator Amidala stood close to the doorway, her luggage piled nearby. Droid their Anakin had built, C-3PO, stood next to her, still muttering about being a protocol droid, not a luggage transporter. Older Anakin had laughed for that, telling the droid there was a surprise and an oil bath, possibly couple spare pieces as well waiting for it when they landed.

Of what he had gathered from listening a conversation between senator Amidala and both Anakins, Anakin had originally given C-3PO to senator Amidala when he was accepted to jedi order and the same droid was waiting for them in the apartment. When little Ani had heard that he had decided to give the droid to the senator as well for safekeeping. Senator had been amused about what her droids’ reactions to one another would be. Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine anything worse, already considering the grey protocol droid annoying to be around too long.

By mutual decision they had decided none of the time travelers should step out of the transport at Padme’s apartment to prevent the rumor mill to start rolling before they had time to take with the jedi council first. Padme trusted her staff but there was always a possibility of information leaks.

Anakin followed Padme out, helping her with the luggage. C-3PO and few clone troopers took the rest, giving senator Amidala free hands to say hello to the two men waiting for her. Obi-Wan was not sure who they were but from a friendly greeting he assumed them to be close to the senator. He didn’t know if the senator was in a relationship but if so, one of the men outside was probably her mate. 

The crowd outside the ship continued their way inside, walking out of Obi-Wan’s eyesight. He turned from the window, spotting his master standing close-by. They hadn’t talked much during the flight, Obi-Wan still feeling angry to him. Ani was also there next to Qui-Gon, staring out of the window amazed. It was his second time in Coruscant and for a nine-year-old boy there was so much to see and question. Asking was something Ani was good at, constantly firing up question after question about absolutely everything. Qui-Gon was answering the best he could, at that moment explaining why the Senate building was shaped like a mushroom. Their interaction was smooth, Anakin sucking up every word said by the jedi master. Obi-Wan sighed and turned back to see if Anakin had returned.

When the clones came back Obi-Wan walked back into their cabin to pick up his belongings. He took Qui-Gon’s and Anakin’s as well, getting a bit nervous when thinking where they were going next. It was stupid really, considering temple was his home and the place where he felt most welcome and secure. This was not, however, his temple. During the flight he had been thinking it a lot. People he knew had aged, friends he had had now knights of their own rights. During the war jedi order had changed, molding its knights into soldiers of the Great Army of Republic. Anakin had said it himself, explaining a bit his role as a general. Qui-Gon had been as troubled as Obi-Wan when they heard that. Weirdest thing, in Obi-Wan’s opinion, was to hear that master Yoda had taken a role as a general as well. He had tried to imagine Yoda in a suit similar to the clones but failed. Anakin had further explained that jedi didn’t have to wear battle armor.

When he returned to the main corridor Anakin hadn’t yet returned. He felt annoyance towards the man, surely saying goodbye to a senator wouldn’t take that long. Ani had returned to look out of the window so Obi-Wan took his previous place next to his master. Qui-Gon thanked him when Obi-Wan handed him his traveling pack.

“I am nervous going to the temple master”, Obi-Wan brought out his worries. “I am not sure what we find from there, who we find from there.”

“You must trust the force Obi-Wan. There was a reason why we have been brought here.”

“Aren’t you scared facing yourself? I am scared facing my counterpart.”

“It is very interesting concept but no, I am not scared. I believe If we meet our counterpart we might be able to learn from them. Considering everyone we meet are counterparts of those people we knew in our time, meeting anyone is new experience.”

“I think different master. Seeing myself or you here would show us what we will be in the future. I don’t want to know if I, for example, failed as a jedi.”

“Obi-Wan”, Qui-Gon turned to look at his padawan. “I know for certain that you will grow up being excellent jedi, I have seen it in you. What we experience here develops our knowledge and through that we change our behavior. Future is always on a change, you cannot compare yourself to your counterpart and think he is what you will be.”

“You don’t think about Anakin? You don’t see knight Skywalker as what Ani will be when he grows up?”

“In him I see a wonderful young knight. Of course I see what Ani could be one day and so does Ani himself. Will he be the same man, time will tell.”

“Will you ask the same question you asked from the council last time, now that you have seen the outcome?”

“After what he has become I believe the council in this time will take him into the order, yes. Of my role in his training I am not certain. This time is not familiar to me, I feel as lost as you in the middle of this war.”

“But you still want to? You would like to swap me for him?”

“Obi-Wan, you must believe me. He has potential that is mandatory for the jedi order. He is the chosen one. When we brought Anakin in front of the council last time I knew he would become a strong knight.”

“So you would. You would abandon me for him”, Obi-Wan’s voice cracked.

“I would after you were knighted Obi-Wan. I would never leave your training unconcluded.”

“You were ready to put me on trials that night.  Are you still?”

“I am sorry because I hadn’t been talking about it before with you but you are ready. Maybe not this month or next one but soon.”

“Nobody has ever been knighted at the age of 20”, Obi-Wan argued back.

They were interrupted by Anakin who finally returned from senator Amidala’s apartment. “I know one person who was knighted at the age of 20”, he said, catching the end of their conversation.

“Are we ready to go knight Skywalker?” Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the statement.

“Um yes, padawan Kenobi. It won’t take long till we are back in home. Council wanted to meet us immediately upon our arrival”, he looked a bit sad, eyeing briefly the floor before addressing Qui-Gon. “Master Jinn, they were extremely surprised hearing about this all when I contacted them. Master Windu was very skeptical about your true intentions, just for you to know beforehand.”

“We will keep that in mind, thank you knight Skywalker.”

“Would you mind using just Anakin, knight Skywalker makes me feel old.”

Qui-Gon nodded, Obi-Wan decided just to snort.

* * *

They stood in front of the chamber door, two Anakins stepping around nervously while other two stood still. Anakin had never overcome the anxiety he always felt when standing in front of the jedi masters. He had done it hundreds of times during the last 15 years he had lived in the temple, usually his master on his side. Although they were usually friendly he believed he had caused enough frowning and odd stares among the members of the council than anyone during the last decade. Their last argument had happened when he had abandoned his post during an attack of separatist against a city they were protecting. He had left his post to save Obi-Wan was trapped under a pile of debris after unlucky ion cannon shot from their enemy side. He had succeeded on rescue, accidently plowing a huge portion of separatist droids at the same time. His actions had, in the end, saved the entire section of the planet but the council hadn’t shared his joy of success. Master Windu had been the worst, giving him an endless lecture about discipline and reasons why they all should follow the order given by their superiors.

Obi-Wan had been angry for a while as well, maybe a total of an hour. He had argued that one man was not worth a planet and Anakin’s reckless behavior could have cost them the entire planet. The argument had ended when Anakin had questioned what the older jedi would have done facing the same situation. He was awarded a glare and some unrecognizable muttering before Obi-Wan had given him a hug and thanked him. He had ended up defending Anakin in front of the council yet again which had lowered Anakin’s punishment to only a day of service in the archives. Obi-Wan had been there with him that day keeping company, claiming he had to find some reference material for a class he had promised to teach the senior padawans the following day.

When the jedi guardians gave them a signal to step in all four of them were nervous, each of them from different reasons. Ani’s opinion was that the room hadn’t changed at all, same people sitting on their chairs. He wondered briefly if they had even left the room. Obi-Wan noticed a new face among the council members and Qui-Gon the large number of empty chairs in the room. Master Yoda was there as well as masters Windu, Koon, Billaba, Ti and Mundi. Obi-Wan recognized Shaak Ti as a new member of the council. Obi-Wan didn’t know her that well, only recognized them. She had been a knight in their time, preferring to solo missions on the outer rim. Four chairs were empty, holograms of Kit Fisto and a Zabrak he didn’t recognize sitting in them. Two of the chairs were completely empty.

“Welcome back knight Skywalker and our quests”, Plo Koon said when they took their stands in the middle of the room. Qui-Gon stood between Anakin and Obi-Wan, Ani on Anakin’s other side. Older of the two placed his hand on younger’s shoulder, assuring him everything was okay.

All three adults bowed back a greeting. They stood silently for a moment, council members eyeing them from their seats.

“The ones you claim to be, I sense you are”, Yoda said at last, nodding towards Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon before continuing. “How you stand there, we don’t know but glad I am to see you all.”

“It is not clear to us either, master Yoda”, Qui-Gon replied.

“Will of force it was.”

“That is what we thought as well.”

“You have arrived in the middle of difficult times”, master Windu said and sat back in his seat. “How much of our time have you gathered from knight Skywalker?”

“Not that much master Windu. We have learned about generals matters of this ongoing war but knight Skywalker haven’t shared much details with us.”

“Perhaps it was a good idea. You have disturbed the force by arriving here”, Windu nodded his head.

“They arrived using the same ship we used when we went to sort out the invasion of Naboo. It also happened the same day, only 15 years later. We left queen Amidala and his security forces to Naboo. They wished that and I didn’t see any reason why they should have been brought to Coruscant”, Anakin explained.

The conversation continued from that, both Qui-Gon and Anakin explaining the events from their perspectives. Council was keen to learn every little detail, beginning from the group’s departure from Coruscant in their time all the way to their arrival back to Coruscant moments earlier. Obi-Wan and Ani filled some spots that were left unsaid.

“Perhaps something triggered the jump during your flight then. It is the moment we can see the first difference in our timelines.”

“I cannot recall the entire flight even by event so I cannot tell if something they describe don’t match my memories”, Anakin thought. “That time period was very hectic for me with all the changes that happened in that short period of time.”

“Perhaps to finding exact moment of their jump our time we should not be spend”, Yoda mused. “A reason for you being I sense there is and that reason in time revealed will be.”

“What should we do with them for the time being?” master Windu asked from the council.

“That is difficult question”, master Plo replied, eyeing the two men and a boy who didn’t belong to their timeline. “If we let you freely to the temple it will cause questions and rumors. But, we can’t lock you away either.”

“Perhaps it is not a bad thing to fit you to our system. During these times we need all the help possible.”

“Meditate on this, we all should”, Yoda said. “Beds to sleep for all of you we will find. More of the subject tomorrow we will discuss.”

Anakin nodded, feeling pleased. He considered his performance in from the council successful: he hadn’t received that many odd or displeased stares from the council members. “I can help them find a place for tonight masters and help them adjust during the following days.” He said, almost ready to leave the chamber.

“I will send a notification to housing department to prepare a room for you”, master Plo smiled. “I will ask them to redirect the information to knight Skywalker till we can set up an access codes for you and your padawan master Jinn.”

“We are grateful for this, masters”, Qui-Gon smiled and bowed slightly.

“How about Anakin?” Anakin asked, referring to his younger counterpart. He remembered how young Ani had been scared to face the council again to be, yet again, thrown away.

“What about him?” Windu raised his eyebrows.

“He should be officially accepted to the order.”

“Reconsider our last decision we should. Still not sure am I, if our decision correct was. Too old you were, too emotional. Still too emotional you are.”

“Qui-Gon believed in me, so did Obi-Wan. With our knowledge and my help we can kickstart his learning by years and avoid the mistakes done last time.”

“As your padawan I will him not allow, knight Skywalker but agree with you I do. A training he will receive.” Ani relaxed noticeably next to his older counterpart, excitement shining from his eyes. Some of the council members gave him encouraging smiles. As a grandmaster of the order, Yoda’s decision was usually respected and if he decided to give the young man a change then a change he would get.  

At the same time Anakin laughed, trying to image that setup in his head. “I didn’t mean that master Yoda. I was think more about a mentorship of sorts. Besides, he doesn’t have to become a padawan now, he can grow up here couple years with the other initiates and go to classes with them.”

“Is that necessarily?” Qui-Gon asked. “He has so much potential, he would benefit a padawan relationship more than staying as an initial.”

“That is true and that is how I was handled but missing my time in creche caused me to be seen different in eyes of other young padawans. I am not saying he would be accepted immediately among other kids but having friendships with people your age benefits more than extra training”, Anakin explained. “Training is valuable too but good relationships with other jedi, especially with your agemates is important as well.”

“Wise that decision would be, knight Skywalker. More time to find a master for him that would give. Perhaps your old master a new padawan would like to take.”

Anakin snorted, trying to envision Obi-Wan’s face when he was told to start all over again with him. He had often told Anakin how all his stunts had aged him at least twice as fast as he should have. Anakin didn’t agree, telling his mate how he kept looking same from year to year without any visible signs of aging.

Then he looked right, noticing the padawan Kenobi standing on Qui-Gon’s other side. His posture was stiff, eyes fixed to Yoda. Even though this Obi-Wan seemed to constantly be on the edge for some reason Anakin trusted the younger man. He had always considered Obi-Wan as his destiny, why wouldn’t history repeat itself. “Perhaps you could ask but I doubt he would accept.”

* * *

Obi-Wan almost turned to their floor when the group silently walked to the elevator. Council meeting had been wrapped up soon after Anakin’s case had been discussed. Anakin had been given a chance to choose and he had happily chosen to move to creche for the time being. He would move the following day when there was more time, the day was almost over and most of the younger initials already put to sleep.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been given empty joined apartment from couple floors above their own floor. Anakin had asked a delivery of supper to that room, saying it was better to eat there than in common area for now. Council would post official announcement of them the following day to slow down the rumor mill. All in all, the meeting had gone well but not much had been discussed about the current situation of the jedi order or the galaxy. They would meet some council member the following day in an unofficial meeting to discuss more.

The apartment was similar to one they had had in their time. A small common area in the middle, joined with kitchen/dining area, two bedrooms and two freshers. A small balcony looked over the garden below the room. Kitchen had basic equipment but not any food items.

“Well, this has been quite a day master”, Obi-Wan said when he carefully sat to one of the couches.

“Indeed, it has been but I feel more centered now that we are here in temple”, Qui-Gon replied when he emerged from a room where he had dropped his belongings. Being a typical jedi he didn’t have much possession, only the necessities for healthcare, spare clothing and few holobooks to spend time with during the long flights.

 “I hope you feel like your home here in our temple as well.” Anakin was leaning to a wall between common area and kitchen, closely eyeing his younger self who was examining the room.

“I am sure it will be. I thank for your hospitality knight Skywalker”, Qui-Gon smiled and stepped inside the kitchen to make some tea.

“Please, it is Anakin when the situation is not official.”

“So, knight Skywalker”, Obi-Wan ignored Anakin’s request. “Do you live close by. If we, for example, need something from you while staying here?”

Anakin frowned but didn’t say anything about it. He felt a bang of hurt every time Obi-Wan act cold towards him. He wanted to ask but had decided to do it privately when there were no other people present.

“My quarters are in this same wing actually, couple floor above this one. I asked the delivery of some comm units and datapads to here while ordering the food so you can communicate easier.”

“Ah, perhaps three floors above on eastern hallway?” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in oh so familiar way.

“Yes, correct floor but I residence on western hallway.”

Qui-Gon stepped back to the room almost at the same time as a knock was heard from the door. He walked the rest of the way and let the droid in. It rolled into the kitchen and placed all the food containers to the tabletop. Electronics were delivered as well, Anakin taking the comm units from the droid when he followed it to the kitchen. He checked the devices settings while Qui-Gon helped a portion for everybody, adding couple contacts to add of the units.

They sat down to enjoy the dinner, eating in silence. Anakin gave his desert to his younger counterpart, claiming the youngster needed all the calories he could to grow into a strong man. Conversation began slowly, events of the day discussed over yet again. At some point Ani had decided to lay down to the couch and was now lightly snoring on the said furniture. Anakin had also stood up, deciding to retreat to his own apartment.

“Tomorrow I assume you can find your way to medical halls by yourselves?” he asked from the door. Council had asked them to have a full check-ups in the morning so they could be placed to the system.  “Yes, we know our way through this temple. I grew up here”, Obi-Wan snorted. Qui-Gon glared him angrily and the boy shut his mouth.

“Forgive me my padawan’s behavior Anakin, I am not sure why he is acting this way.”

“It is okay”, Anakin said quietly. It was not, not really. The same cold behavior had continued through the evening and he was absolutely lost with his feelings. He missed his Obi-Wan more than ever, cursing the luck of Obi-Wan being on his own mission somewhere on the outer rim. He would be able to contact him tomorrow and aske help, that he would do.

“Perhaps padawan Kenobi would like to have some physical exercise tomorrow. Say a sparring match perhaps?”

“With you?” said padawan asked.

“Why not, I am in a need of saber work as well.”

“I think it is a wonderful idea, isn’t it not?” Qui-Gon smiled. He had also noticed the strain between the two young men.

“Yes master. I guess it is.” Obi-Wan had instantly imagined the moment when he won the match and showed his master how much better than Anakin he was. “After my check-up we can have a match.”

Anakin smiled, confused about the feelings Obi-Wan was emitting. He hoped they could clear some air after a spar, maybe discuss why Obi-Wan disliked him so much.

“Tomorrow it is then. Goodnight master Jinn, padawan Kenobi.”

“Goodnight knight Skywalker”, Qui-Gon replied and Obi-Wan followed the suit.  


	5. Relevations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where Qui-Gon learns about his fate, padawan Obi-Wan is still angry to Qui-Gon, knight Obi-Wan tries to comfort Anakin, Ani moves to creche and Anakin decides to follow Obi-Wan's advice. (and I am getting confused with all the names..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I made some minor changed to the story compared to the original I wrote: mainly added some filling between dialogs and took some names that appear in clone wars that are easy to insert. However, this was written before I had seen clone wars so for example Ashoka is not in the main plot. I cannot make him Anakin’s padawan as it doesn’t fit to the story but I would like to hear if you would like me to add her somewhere as some other jedi’s padawan (this is mostly written based on the movies I-III and Jedi Apprentice/Jedi Quest books).
> 
> I am also noticing I have been changing some things that sound stupid for 10 years older me. There is also some very subtle slash in it (I remember been nervous putting it there in the first place lol), I would like to know if you think I should increase it or take it off.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways, it has been astonishing to see how many people actually follow this story

Qui-Gon Jinn disliked infirmaries even though he was there only for a regular checkup. First they had taken a blood sample and put him into a thin gown meant for much smaller persons than he was. Jedi healer had followed by soon and propped every single square centimeter of his body. Nothing wrong had been found which he had already known before entering the room. He sensed Obi-Wan in the other room treated similarly.

Vokara Che stepped back into the room when he had just finished redressing himself. She was a Twi’lek jedi healer who had already been in a business in time Qui-Gon knew as his own. She was a strict healer, type that Qui-Gon had never liked.

“Well, master Jinn, you passed my checkup.” She kept eyeing him in a way which made Qui-Gon uncomfortable. It had continued throughout the examination: curiosity shining from the healer’s blue eyes.

“Am I ready to go then master Che?” Qui-Gon asked and stood up to his full height, towering the sleek healer.

“We need to create medical profiles for the three of you and inform the council, then you all are free to go master Jinn.”

“How long will that take?”

“Yours is already done but they had problems with padawan Kanobi’s and initiate Skywalker’s files.”

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Yours was easy to modify from the original one we have but much editing must be done to the others. We created copies of your files in our systems to create your individual files. Adding bloodwork was difficult due to your profiles already being in our systems”, healer Che explained.

“Why was mine different compared to my companions’ master Che?” If he was honest to himself he already knew what the difference was. He had heard much talk about Obi-Wan Kenobi and seen Anakin Skywalker himself but nothing had been said about himself. He had seen it in the council members’ eyes when they had talked to him: surprise, longing, sadness, joy.

“Since our Qui-Gon passing much haven’t been added to his file. We only had to change your status from inactive or KIA to active. With Kenobi and Skywalker still being very much active members of the order the copies had to be made and all information between your departure to Naboo system and today will be taken out. For initiate Skywalker that is easier as he was accepted to the order after your mission to Naboo but knight Kenobi, or padawan Kenobi as he still is to you, has much vital information that needs to be kept and that needs to be deleted from the new file."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. “So, it is true that my counterpart has passed to the force and is no longer there to guide my padawan”, he said slowly.

“I am sorry, master Jinn, but I thought you already knew that.”

“I suspected but I had no concrete knowledge.”

“I am terribly sorry to bring the information to you this way master Jinn.” Healer Che gave him a sad smile and Qui-Gon nodded to that, telling the healer she did the right thing by telling him.

Sometime later they were all released from the infirmary. Qui-Gon craved for a silent moment to meditate everything he had learned during the previous evening and this morning. They had had a heated discussion with Obi-Wan after Anakin had left, the master trying to seek for reasons behind Obi-Wan’s impolite behavior. He felt his padawan’s anger and jealousy, emotions he had never sensed emitted so strongly from the young man. His words had also been harsh, emotion pumping through his mouth. He remembered their conversation from the previous evening. Obi-Wan had ended up storming to his bedroom and locking the door but they had been able to talk a bit.

_“What was that all about?” Qui-Gon’s smile vanished the second the door closed behind knight Skywalker._

_“Nothing”, Obi-Wan hissed back and stood up from the table. “I can wash the dishes.”_

_“Not so fast padawan.” Quick glance to Ani told the jedi master the boy was deeply asleep, safe for the night. He followed his padawan to the kitchen, away from the sleeping boy’s ears “Your behavior towards knight Skywalker is unacceptable. A jedi respects their fellow order members, especially when they are ranked higher than you.” Irritation shone from his voice when he reminded his padawan the basics of the jedi ethics._

_“To me he will always be the boy who replaced me. I don’t need to ‘respect’ him.” Obi-Wan didn’t even turn to look his master when he spoke which angered Qui-Gon even more._

_“Nobody has or will replace you, my padawan.”_

_“Except him, you said it yourself and you can see it from knight Skywalker. You would train him if the council let you”, Obi-Wan said, turning to eye his master. “Now that he was accepted to the order nothing prevents you from waiting till I am out of the picture and take him in.”_

_“You will never be replaced in my heart Obi-Wan. When the time comes that you have stepped into the knighthood I might take a new padawan or not, the force will decide. If it is Anakin, then it is or is not. I didn’t want his potential to be wasted, now it won’t be.”_

_Obi-Wan raised his arms in frustration, waving the spoon he had been washing to his master’s direction. “After you found him it has been like you don’t even care about me anymore. It is always Anakin this and Ani that. WHAT ABOUT ME?”_

_The jedi master was silent, eying the fuming man in front of him. It was true he had neglected his padawan slightly during the last couple days but he had genuinely believed Obi-Wan was old enough to realize the possibility Anakin presented. He had been wrong, he sensed it now clearly in his padawan’s force signature. Their training bond was on fire, Obi-Wan’s emotions seeping uncontrolled to Qui-Gon’s side._

_“I am so sorry, my padawan, that he came between us and hurt your feelings, that was never my intention”, he sighed at last after what felt like eternity but was couple seconds at most. “But, you must let go of your dark feelings, they are poisoning your mind.”_

_Obi-Wan snorted, still not convinced his master’s words were genuine. “Do you even care about my mind anymore?”_

_“I may have forgotten to focus on your feelings after we met Anakin but never forget that you are my padawan, my family. I care everything that concerns you Obi-Wan.”_

_“Skywalker concerns me.”_

_“Obi-Wan. Let go of your attachments. You are too possessive of me.”_

_“You let go of your possessions then, master.”_

_“You are out of line Obi-Wan.”_

_“I don’t care!” he yelled and stormed out of the room._

Nothing had been resolved but Qui-Gon had learned a lot. He had decided to speak with master Yoda, ask what he should do with his padawan. Yoda was not optimal to talk with about emotions, the old grandmaster being the sanctuary of calmness and example of emotionless but he was not sure who else he could find from the temple to talk with. He was scared about his padawan’s behavior, so out of control compared to the calm, observant and attentive man he had guided for almost eight years.

The same man stood next to him, focusing to stare the pillars on the other side of the hallway. Obi-Wan had promised a sparring with knight Skywalker, something Qui-Gon regretted now after learning more about Obi-Wan’s thoughts. 

“Did you have any problems with the healers?” Qui-Gon asked from the silent man. He was getting tired of the cold shoulder his padawan was giving him. He wanted to remind the padawan about respect but feared it wouldn’t do any good in the current situation.

“No, everything was normal. They just had problems with their files”, Obi-Wan answered sharply. Ani looked from one man to the other, not sure what to say or do. He felt the emotions floating from both men in front of him, same tension that followed them wherever they went.

“Yes, it took longer I wished. I arranged a meeting with master Yoda, I have some concerns and questions I need answers for before our meeting this evening. Would it be okay if you dropped Anakin to the creche before your sparring? They are already waiting for him.” Qui-Gon was not sure if it was a good idea but he felt he needed to let the two spend time together without him. Maybe that way Obi-Wan would learn to know the young boy.

“As you wish, master”, Obi-Wan bowed slightly, frowning internally. He had hoped to seek a datapad before their sparring to learn about his opponent. The basic stats of every jedi were stored in the jedi archives: preferred saberstyle, previous injuries, skill levels etc. In order for him to beat the knight he had to seek every little morsel of information about his enemy. Trip to the creche would cut out that opportunity but on the other hand he would get rid of the kid.

Qui-Gon bend down to Anakin’s level and patted his shoulder, wishing him good luck. He promised to visit him when he could, making the young boy smile. Obi-Wan stood awkwardly next to them, waiting the farewells to be over.  When Qui-Gon stood up, he gave a smile to his padawan, wishing him good luck as well. They parted at the turbolifts, Anakin following Obi-Wan to the western hallway while Qui-Gon took a lift up to Yoda’s quarters. He wished, for both Anakin’s and Obi-Wan’s sake, that everything would go smoothly.

* * *

While the time travelers were stuck in the infirmary, Anakin keyed his holo unit, waiting anxiously for the call to be picked up. He didn’t know at which planet Obi-Wan was at that time but he had received a message saying he would call that morning. Obi-Wan had been assigned to a solo mission a month ago to gather intelligence. He hadn’t been able to contact the older man after he had exit the public transport he had used to travel to Daborah system. He had left his jedi appearance behind to avoid looks and whispering. Anakin hadn’t like the idea but had accepted it and had promised to guard his partner’s possession while he was gone.

The machine came to life and the room glowed in blue when the hologram of the most important person in Anakin’s life stood in front of him. Even though his former master was only a hologram Anakin could feel the warmth spreading over his mind through the bond they shared. All the turmoil and sadness he had experience during the last days didn’t seem that bad after all. “Hey –“, he smiled. “You have no idea how good it feels to see you.”

“Has something happened to you Anakin?” he could see a flash of fear on the hologram’s face when Obi-Wan’s smile dropped.

“Not happened to me but something weird has happened. Very weird.”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, merely waiting his partner to continue.

“Force has decided to bring us travelers from another time.”

“Travelers from another time?”

“You, me…” Anakin listed slowly. “A ship full of guards, Padme, C-3PO, R2-D2…”

Obi-Wan groaned, it was just their luck to have everything weird happening to them. He had once seen few researchers made about time traveling and parallel realities but they had been sketches and thoughts written down, nothing concrete. 

“… and you late master, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, surprise visible in his eyes.

“Qui-Gon? How? From where?”

“Apparently they jumped here sometime between leaving Coruscant and arriving Naboo to stop the invasion. The day everything began”, Anakin said. Hologram figure of Obi-Wan scathed his chin, processing Anakin’s words.  “Yeah, you have definitely drafted yourself into a mess.” He said eventually.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything. I was simply escorting Padme to celebrations of breaking the invasion. They just… popped in there.”

“How is she?”

Smile crept on Anakin’s face when her wife was mentioned. “Padme? She is well, missing you just like I am.”

“I miss you greatly as well, I am glad you are both okay. Now, you said they just popped in there?”

Anakin nodded, turning his thoughts from his family back to the matter at hand “Yea and using the same ship we originally used.”

“And it was confirmed they are… us?”  

“Yes, definitely us. Mini-me who is excited of everything and grumpy you, padawan cut and all.”

“I am not grumpy”, Obi-Wan protested but found it interesting to wonder what it would be like to meet himself from past where he had had much of his innocence left. Qui-Gon’s passing had caused so much changes he had difficulties to remember what he had been like. He was also interested about Qui-Gon himself. He missed his master a lot, knowing they parted in bad terms had always been in his mind.

Anakin sighed, automatically eyeing his toes. “Padawan Kenobi is not very fond of me.”

Alarmed, Obi-Wan read Anakin’s body language. Usually this meant the younger man was in trouble of some sort. “Anakin. What did you do to him?”

“Me?” His head popped back up, eyes wide when he pointed his chest. “Nothing, I swear. It is his attitude, nothing I did. Well not me, me. You know.”

“No, I don’t know. You are not making much sense.”

“It is mini-me! Mini-you is feeling jealous about mini-me and Qui-Gon!”

“Shouldn’t you say mini-Qui-Gon as well?” Obi-Wan said dryly.

Anakin froze, eyeing his master skeptically. “What?”

“Never mind”, hologram laughed. “But I see what you mean. I remember feeling jealousy towards you briefly back in the days but then master Qui-Gon passed away, you became my padawan and everything changed.”

“Qui-Gon didn’t die this time. The jealousy is gone nowhere, it only amplified when he realized I am… when he realized who I am. It feels so bad when you… him… when I feel… when he is so cold and mean to me. I can’t stop seeing you in him and it… hurts.” Anakin felt small, his volume lowering every time he sought correct words to vocalize his feelings. 

Obi-Wan felt bad for his partner, wishing he was close enough to comfort him. He sent a wave of affections through their bond, hoping Anakin would receive at least a partial. Anakin gave him a slight smile when he felt Obi-Wan touch his soul, feeling Obi-Wan’s presence somewhere in the force. It grew larger when they were close but it was never truly gone.

“Well, how did he take it when you told him I became your master? Surely it eased his pain.”

Anakin blushed, scratching the back of his neck “Umm, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“Well, they haven’t been told that you became my master” he didn’t know why it felt like a bad idea now that he said it aloud. “Or that master Jinn died on Naboo.”

“Anakin - ”

“I didn’t know how much I should reveal and then I hoped council would tell them when we arrived. I don’t want to tell someone that ‘oh, by the way, you died that day. Congratulation to still be alive, you have passed your original age’.”

“Anakin! –“

“Well what would you do?”

“Truth, no matter how difficult it seems, is always better than lie.” Obi-Wan used his lecturing voice, the one he only used when he was disappointed with the younger man. It always made Anakin feel small, mostly because when he heard it he knew he had screwed up. “You remember what happened when I found out about Padme.” Obi-Wan added.

Anakin felt his own frustration bubbling inside him, scheme disappearing instantly. “You can’t compare this situation with ours.”

“I was hurt for you not trusting me with the knowledge.”

“But mini-you is hostile because he thinks I took master Jinn from him.”

“And do you think there is a possibility that he might not be as hostile if you told him you didn’t do that?” Obi-Wan asked the obvious question. “It hurt me greatly to learn you married Padme without telling me or asking me to be present but in the end I was glad you told me. You and I both know there was a strain between us before I finally pried the truth out of you. We did argue about it, yes, and it was not petty but we hugged before the sun raised again.”

Anakin sighed, realizing his defeat. It didn’t matter though, he always lost an argument with Obi-Wan. “I didn’t consider that, master.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“I asked him to spar with me after they get cleared from medicals. Maybe I will sit down with him after that”, he said, already planning out the event in his mind.

“That is very good idea Anakin. Now, back to the bigger picture, tell me what council thought about this.”

Anakin briefly explained what had happened between the day he travelled to and from Naboo and what been said in the chamber. Obi-Wan asked further question about some matters but generally only listened Anakin’s story.

“Shame I am stuck here, I would love to see how you mingle through this ordeal.”

“Shame indeed. The second you last on Coruscant I will put you in charge of them. Then we can see who mingles what and who has the headache.”

“Well… They have always said I am the brains and you are the muscles of our unit.”

“Oh no”, Anakin laughed, recalling the joke they had repeated time after time. “Clones are the muscle, I am the charm. You are the grumpy old man hanging behind me.”

“You always hide behind my back when we need to talk our way out of something.”

“Watch out, they are going to declare you to the old men’s club soon.” He liked to joke about the old men’s club which was usually a reference to earning a tittle of jedi master.

“Let me remind you who is the one usually wears down first.”

Anakin chuckled even though he felt the heat gathering to his cheeks.

“Game on! So, when will you be coming back from whatever you are doing there?”

Obi-Wan snorted but turned his thoughts back to his own mission. He had been assigned to outer rim to look for clues about separatist movements. His main goal was to find information about Darth Sidious, sith they knew existed and commanded Dooku but who was a mystery from every other aspect. “I don’t know. I am trying the get inside Dooku’s inner circle. I have made some progress but I might need to go deeper undercover soon.”

“Why did they send you?”

“Master Windu said I have the ability to talk myself out of Sarlacc’s pit, his quote not mine. I have been looking and I think I found a way.”

“To Dooku’s inner circle? He trusts nobody.”

“No, he doesn’t”, grin spread to Obi-Wan face. “He buys the ones he needs to aid him.”

“You mean bounty hunters and smugglers?”

“I will try to act as one and slide in but it might mean I can’t contact core systems any longer.”

Anakin shook his head, not certain at all. “That will not work, he will notice you immediately. It is too dangerous.”

“I know how to cloak my force signature. We need the information to find Sidious. He is the key.”

“Still, you are putting yourself on stake. Think about it Obi-Wan, you would be in the middle of our enemies. Alone.”

“I am aware of that Anakin.” His voice was deadly calm and stone.

“And council said yes?”

“They said I can use any methods possible to get in. It wouldn’t be a first time I would be pretending a smuggler.”

“Last time you did that they caught your accent and we had to fled.”

 Obi-Wan sighed. It was not something he wanted to do, it fought against his principals. “It is a risk I have to take.”

“I can’t lose you, you are everything I have”, Anakin said, desperation shining in his voice.

“You won’t be losing me Anakin, I will be careful.”

Anakin nodded slowly. He had executed his share of dangerous mission just like Obi-Wan and knew the older man was seasoned fighter, strong enough to take care of himself. It was the distance he didn’t like.  

“Be cautious, okay?”

“Always”, he smiled. “I need to go for now but I can call later tonight.”

“And I have a sparring date.”

“Call me and tell how it went.”

* * *

Anakin looked around in awe when they walked into the creche. He could hear joyful laughing, see small children playing in little groups and sense the vibration in the air where the younglings tried out their skills in force. A happy cocoon surrounded them, pushing away all the anxiety and fear he had experience during the last week.

 Creche master Ylem Soa’rt welcomed them in, shaking hands with padawan Kenobi and giving a hug to Anakin. She explained the morning lessons had already began but Anakin would join his agemates, the bear clan, after lunch. Till then master Ylem would should him around and they would find Anakin a bed and place to call his own. Young Tatooine boy was happy but somewhat scared about the change. He had only been with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan after leaving his home planet and the fact he was losing those people, at least partly, from his life was scaring him.

Obi-Wan sensed the fear from the boy and, for his own disbelief, felt sorry for the kid. Awkwardly he kneeled in front of the boy he has decided to hate and gave him a short hug, wishing him good luck to the creche. Anakin hugged him back, thanking the padawan for all his help. With slight nods between the adults Anakin was on his way to begin his new life as a jedi initial.

Obi-Wan stood still after the creche master and the boy disappeared from his sights. He hadn’t visited the halls in years and memories from his time in the creche filled his mind. It had been happy time, no deathly missions or constant stress of galaxy’s future. With a smile that had been absent from his face for days Obi-Wan turned and began his way to the training dojo. 

The fury that had made home in his heart raised its head when he saw Anakin waiting him at the doorway, two training sabers at his hand. He nodded to the young knight when he noticed him and walked over, avoiding a group of padawans on their way to their lesson.

“Morning knight Skywalker”, he said when he stopped in front of the other man.

“Morning padawan Kenobi. Did you sleep well?” the knight asked and turned to walk into the dojo, expecting the younger man to follow.

“My rest was decent”, Obi-Wan answered shortly, eyeing the training saber he had been given. It was a standard hybrid one, meant for both one-hand and two-handed grips. The surface material and grip handle were worn but the weapon was clean, probably used by hundreds of padawan’s during its lifespan.

The part of the dojo Anakin had reserved for them was empty, deactivated training droids floating in line near the entry. Anakin dropped his robe to the bench and moved to the middle of the room, Obi-Wan following the suite. They bowed crisply to each other and moved to their starting positions, sabers ignited. Anakin surprised slightly when Obi-Wan didn’t use the position he had accused to, forcing him to remind yet again that this was not his master, not the one who had recreated his saber techniques through grief.

Obi-Wan moved first, launching into the offence, landing strike on strike, pressing his opponent into a retreat. Anakin answered every strike with on his own, studying his opponent to find weaknesses. Obi-Wan’s style, unlike his older counterpart’s, was fast and fierce. He focused on offence, hammering Anakin time after time with flashes of blue. Anakin kept answering with his own blue hurl, landing a counterstrike when there was a clear spot. He was holding back with his offense moves, letting Obi-Wan release his frustration into the training hall. The match would have been even-handed if Anakin hadn’t had the advantage of knowing Obi-Wan’s body language so well and therefore predicting the senior padawan’s movements.

It was clear Obi-Wan was talented fighter, even at the age of twenty. His abilities to read Anakin’s defense moves and find the weak spots amazed the older fighter. The Obi-Wan he knew usually backed up to defense, waiting and using his deadly counterattacks to finish the combat. This Obi-Wan, however, was full offense with lots of opens in his defense that Anakin hold back of using. Rage was present, negative emotions driving the padawan’s moves. Frustration that Anakin didn’t know a reason for.

“Don’t use your frustration Obi-Wan. It opens your defense”, Anakin tried to guide after successfully rollback to avoid the slash aimed to his midsection.

“Don’t you dare instruct me”, Obi-Wan grunted and leaped to new attack which Anakin countered with a flick of his wrist and force-adjusted jump over his opponent. He was in his ready position before Obi-Wan had time to turn over. He took the change to swap to offence and force his opponent to back out. They traded strikes for couple minutes, circling all over the empty training hall.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like me”, Anakin said, eyeing his master’s younger counterpart over their joined lightsabers. Obi-Wan pushed forward forcefully, using a small force-push to enlarge the effect. Anakin stumbled back, taking support from the ground with his mechanical right hand.

“You stole my master! Your counterpart is taking him from ME!” Obi-Wan yelled and used all the pent-up jealousy he hadn’t been able to release into the force. He slammed his saber down, taking advance of Anakin’s only-armed hold of his saber. Anakin felt his wrist give up and he fall back to his bum, seeing the other saber hit the ground between his legs. He continued the movement, rolling to his back and over to his feet. His hand stung but he ignored it, relighting his weapon.    

“You can’t accuse me of something I haven’t done, it is not fare.”

Anakin kept slowly walking back, matching every slash and stab aimed to him. He was nervous about Obi-Wan behavior, never witnessing it before. He had heard stories from times when he had just arrived Coruscant, Obi-Wan hammering away his pain and grief in the training halls but he hadn’t had access to the facilities back then to witness it himself. “You are so much better than me, golden boy with greatest possibilities.” Obi-Wan continued his ranting between his attacks, forgetting his defense altogether. Anakin noticed this but hold back, stealing his own defense. “And now when my master sees you all grown up he want to train the boy even more. Who cares about me, nobody! It has been just Anakin this and Anakin that after he found you from that pile of sand!”

Anakin looked his opponent stunned, never excepting such harsh words from his best friend’s younger self. From a person who, if they had stayed on their timeline, would already be Anakin’s master. During their chat with his counterpart in the ship from Naboo Anakin’s young counterpart had voiced his concerns about jealousy he had felt form padawan Kenobi towards him but older Anakin hadn’t realized how deep those feelings had developed in such a short period of time. “During these couple days you have clung to him like he would still be your master! But he is not, HE IS MINE!!” 

He began noticing fatigue on Obi-Wan’s features. Sweat was dripping down his neck and the sharpest edge of his movements was long gone, replaced with harsh slashing.  “I cling to him because I want to know him. I did have the time to do so in the first place.”

“You were his padawan. Of course you had time to know him!” Obi-Wan somersaulted over him, bringing his weapon down at the peak of the jump. Anakin countered the slash by side-stepping, bringing his own weapon to his side and aiming his next attack to Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The training saber hit its mark, Obi-Wan hissing when the blade burned a mark through his tunic.

Anakin took advantage of the situation, executing his attack series while Obi-Wan backed away. “I was never his padawan. My knowledge of him comes from memories and reports I have read”, he said, keeping his voice calm. “You are lying! I can see him in you, in a way you are!”

Anakin pressed forward, dancing around Obi-Wan. The blade of his weapon was a blue cloak around them, never stopping. Obi-Wan was taking hits all over his body, his strength quickly decreasing. “He died before he had time to even think training me more thoroughly”, Anakin continued, sweat dripping down his forehead as well. His Obi-Wan had asked him to tell the truth so truth this Obi-Wan would learn. “He died, that is what happened! On Naboo, on the day you came here!”  Disbelief shone from Obi-Wan’s eyes, momentarily paralyzing his movement. Anakin’s blade hit him hard to his thigh and Obi-Wan fell to his knee.

“No, that can’t be true!” he cried from the floor and Anakin stopped, standing over him. “I am sorry I told you this way. I can prove that to you if you give me a change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it like this but I didn't have time to write more. I have busy week coming but I will try to get the next chapter done by the end of the week. Didn't have time to read the chapter through that many times so if there is huge amount of spelling mistakes I will try to correct them later.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	6. I know a guy who can help us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where Obi-Wan process his master's possible future, Anakin bungles and Qui-Gon has lots of question. Luckily they have Obi-Wan to sort out the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to hate rhetorical figures that doesn’t have counterparts in English lol. This story is not beta'ed so if there is huge mistakes feel free to tell me..
> 
> This should be last chapter that is pure conversation for now.

Obi-Wan stared the other man horrified, processing Anakin’s words. He knew his Qui-Gon was alive and well but the words hurt him more than he could have ever imagined. Death was always present in their lives, looming over every dangerous mission. Jedi code taught them there was no death, only the force but he couldn’t imagine a life without his master. It was true he was momentarily angry to his master but death was something he never wished to anyone, not even to Anakin.

Anakin felt the sadness and pain released from the younger man through force, its tentacles touching Anakin’s mind. “Obi-Wan!” Anakin tried to reach the younger man. “Qui-Gon, your Qui-Gon, is not dead. He is very much alive, save in our time.” Obi-Wan didn’t listen, he trapped inside his head with his own thoughts. He was defeated, both physically during the fight and mentally through words.

Anakin stood up and extinguished his lightsaber. He offered his hand to the other man to pull him up. Obi-Wan took his hand automatically and let himself to be pulled up from the floor. His training saber had flown from his hand and landed couple meters from them. Anakin reached to it with the force and the weapon flew to his open palm next to the other training weapon. He placed them both on the bench next to their cloaks. He wondered what to do next as sensitive chats were not his strongest points.

The solution came to him when he eyed up and noticed the standard datapad in the wall next to the door. The device was usually used to fill in padawans’ development and to check previous entries but the device was also capable to connect into the temple’s data storages. Anakin opened the datapad, bringing up the jedi profiles. With shaking fingers he typed in Qui-Gon’s name, Obi-Wan watching like a hawk over his shoulder where he had walked when Anakin began keying the device. The familiar image popped up in front of them, the same profile picture Obi-Wan remembered from his time. His eyes scanned through the file, skipping insignificant entries like race and height. He noticed the list of padawan trainees, Xanatos and himself but no-one else. The information he was looking for was written near the beginning of the document but his eyes avoided the spot, scanning through the rest of it first. The truth hit him when he scrolled down the latest missions, Invasion of Naboo listed as a last entry. He didn’t have strength to open the report, falling to his knees instead.

Anakin stood next to his master’s counterpart, clueless of what he should do. The other man was clearly in shock, now staring the date of death with glassy eyes. He felt sorry for the younger man, feeling his own need to comfort the weeping padawan. Before he had time to do so his comm link stirred to alive, chirping in his cloak’s pocket on the bench where he had left it. He ran to answer the call, master Yoda’s voice filling the room.

“A great disturbance in his padawan master Qui-Gon felt. With you we assumed he is.”

Anakin glanced the man studying the datapad, taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly. “Physically he is fine master. He has couple small burns from training saber but nothing a padawan can’t handle. Emotionally he is struggling, he learned about some events that happened in your past.”

“About Naboo he learned?”

Anakin nodded, forgetting the grandmaster of Jedi couldn’t see him. “Yes, he learned about Naboo master Yoda.”

“Qui-Gon is on his way. Great pain through training bond he felt and to his padawan aid ran.”

“Thank you for informing me master Yoda. We are at the training halls. He didn’t take it that well.”

Anakin turned off the transmission and turned back to check the padawan and to inform his master was on his way but he found Obi-Wan yet again standing, walking towards him.

“HOW?” he yelled. “How did he die?”

Anakin backed up, raising his hands. Padawan’s lack of control startled him.

“It was the sith lord”, Anakin said slowly, remembering the sad events from his past. “The one you saw on Tatooine, Darth Maul. He followed us there and attacked while we tried to defend the trade federation.”

“Nothing good comes from that pile of sand”, Obi-Wan huffed, glaring the knight in front of him. He was lost, his metal state completely foreign to him and in the middle of everything stood the man in front of him, the chosen one. Raw dark feelings sailed around him, something he had never felt before. Anakin noticed this as well, Obi-Wan’s shielding had collapsed at the same time the padawan’s knees had touched the flooring.

“You are in pain and confused, you need to take control over your emotions before you can process them”, Anakin attempted to guide the padawan. He tried to reach for him, touch his mind with his own but he was slapped away. Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, only glared the taller man. “Qui-Gon is coming to aid you”, Anakin continued. He realized he couldn’t, he didn’t know the young counterpart of his master well enough to do so.

“The sith”, Obi-Wan said when he walked back to the forgotten datapad. “What happened to it?”

“He was killed”, Anakin answered truthfully, following Obi-Wan. “Naboo was saved as well.”

“I don’t care about Naboo, I asked about the sith.”

“Your master is very much alive”, Anakin ignored the statement. “Nothing that happened in our time might happen to you. If you go back you have the knowledge now. Knowledge to prevent it.”

Obi-Wan turned hastily, coldness dripping from his voice when he spoke. “So I would have lost him anyway. If not because of you then because of that sith.”

“I… what?”

“It is all your fault! Before you stepped into our lives everything was fine. Then you came and took away my master.”

Qui-Gon rushed into the room at the same time, hearing the last sentence. “Padawan, what are you doing?”

“He”, Obi-Wan pointed Anakin. “He is the cause of this all. Because of him you died. Because of him I will lose you. He is the center of everything! Council was right when they said he is too dangerous to train.”

“Hey!” Anakin yelled, his own anger surfacing. He feared the feeling, remembering all too well what had happened when his mother had died. “It was Darth Maul who killed master Jinn. Do not dare to blame me for something you don’t know anything about!”

“Stop it!” Qui-Gon yelled, stepping between the two panting man. “What is going on?”

“I was encouraged to tell him the truth. Tell him that his fear of being thrown aside because of me didn’t become reality”, Anakin said, calming his voice. Master Jinn’s presence helped him calm down, just like Obi-Wan’s presence usually did.

“You think death is better than being dumbed?” Obi-Wan hissed back, ignoring his master’s presence.

“Obi-Wan the is not death, there is the force”, Qui-Gon reminded his unstable padawan. “But, I am not dead yet, padawan. You must calm down, everything is fine.”

Obi-Wan blinked, turning his gaze to his master. “You believed that after New Apsolon master?”

Flash of pain was visible in Qui-Gon face. Obi-Wan had never mentioned anything about New Apsolon to him so Anakin had no idea what they were referring to. “You are way out of line padawan”, Qui-Gon’s voice was chilly and commanding.

Obi-Wan looked down to his toes, feeling shame when he realized he had brought up Tahl’s passing. Day’s after his master’s love had passed to the force had been extremely difficult for Qui-Gon. “Forgive me master”, he said quietly, anger leaving him for a moment.

“I… I need to calm down”, she stuttered and turned to pick up his forgotten cloak. He ran away from the room before anyone had time to do anything. Anakin stood dumbfounded, eying the Jedi master in front of him. Qui-Gon looked down to his fisted hands, his nails digging into his palms. He tried to relax himself and slowly succeed, returning to the present. “I think I missed something”, Anakin said slowly.

“You need to tell me everything”, Qui-Gon said firmly. “Naboo seems to be the key. There is too much I don’t know and without that knowledge I can’t proceed.”

“I… I think I messed up yet again.” Anakin avoided the Jedi master’s eyes. The older man didn’t say anything, only examined Anakin curiously. “I… we can talk in my apartment. I… I know a person who remembers that day better, he can help.”

* * *

Anakin’s chambers were in the same wing as the apartment Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were staying at. He could almost say they were on their way to the chambers where he lived in his own time but they took a turn to west instead of east when they reached the correct floor. The nametag listed Anakin as a resident of this room but to his utterly surprise his padawan’s name was written above Anakin’s.

“After the war began we are so rarely in Coruscant it was pointless to get separate apartments”, Anakin explained when he noticed what Qui-Gon was looking at. With a hiss the door was opened and they stepped in, Qui-Gon curious to see inside. He hadn’t learned much about his padawan’s older counterpart and was anxious to learn what kind of man had grown out of Obi-Wan. He had had time to think during their walk through the temple, awareness of his own death in Naboo disturbing him. He wondered what had happened to Obi-Wan if he had passed away while the boy was so emotionally unstable.

The layout was pretty much a standard for most of the apartments in the Jedi temple. However, lack of care was visible when he eyed the stack of holobooks and clothing over the room. Anakin didn’t mind, walking pass the sofa to the communicator and dialed in. Qui-Gon observed from his spot near the entryway how Anakin phased in front of the holo-device, waiting for whoever he was calling to answer. Connection confirmation dial in quickly and the room filled with blue glow when a hologram raised to stand in front of them.

“I fucked up”, Anakin said quickly, continuing his phasing in front of the communicator. “Now he thinks Naboo was my fault. That everything was my fault.”

“Umm, hello”, Obi-Wan said and nodded towards Qui-Gon. His heart pound in his ears when he studied the hologram figure of his later master standing calmly behind Anakin.

“Oh, right.” Anakin stopped, remembering the presence of the Jedi master behind him. “master Jinn is here as well.”

Qui-Gon stepped next to Anakin, nodding a greeting to a fellow Jedi. “Knight Skywalker here said you could help explain what caused a great turmoil in my padawan. Center of this seems to be events in Naboo 15 years ago.”

“I followed your advice and told the truth, he just didn’t like it at all!” Anakin interrupted.

Obi-Wan covered his face with his hand, feeling the instant headache raising behind his eyes.

“And you decided to pull me in the middle of your mess? Very mature Anakin.”

“Well, someone told me this morning I am the muscle and you are the brains of our unit, seems fare to let you do the talking. I did the sparring.”

Obi-Wan peeked through his fingers, shaking his head but giving his former padawan a small smile. Of course Anakin had called him, he always did when he needed guidance. Obi-Wan was glad that Anakin had come to him instead of causing even more harm, even though he had no idea what the young knight had done during the two hours between their calls.

“Master Jinn, it is astonishing to speak with you again”, Obi-Wan addressed his former master, taking a standard Jedi pose yet again. He had no idea how he should present himself: use the calm Jedi knight act or his more relaxed self he summoned when he was among his friends and family. He blinked when Qui-Gon didn’t replay to his greeting, wondering briefly if the projector was suddenly malfunctioning.

Qui-Gon had recognized the voice, of course, but was busy studying the features of the man who he knew as his padawan. His features were recognizable even thought his padawan had decided to grow facial hair and let his hair grow. He also looked more tranquil, evidence of the fact that in front of him stood the Jedi knight instead of padawan.

“I am delighted to meet you as well. I have both waited and feared this moment”, Qui-Gon smiled, glad of this unexpected turn of events.

Obi-Wan let out a sign of relief, summoning his typical smile. “Anakin told me about your little trip to our time when I talked with him earlier today. It is amazing what the force has decided to do.”

“About today…”, Anakin said, breaking the moment between master and former padawan.

“Yes, what did you do?” Obi-Wan asked curiously, turning his attention to his fellow knight.

Anakin explained the events in the training hall, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon listening carefully. Obi-Wan felt the sadness through they bond when Anakin described the harsh words padawan Kenobi had used to taunt him. Qui-Gon felt ashamed because of his padawan’s actions, whishing he had had time to resolve his Obi-Wan’s troubled feelings before he had gone sparring with Anakin.

“You understand that is not how I saw you back then”, Obi-Wan said when Anakin finished the story. “You were only a boy when Naboo happened. A Boy who saved Naboo. I didn’t hold you responsible for anything bad that happened back then.”

“I know”, Anakin replied, somehow already feeling better after explaining the day’s events to his partner.

“Could you explain to me what happened on Naboo”, Qui-Gon asked, staring the hologram of knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had observed the older Obi-Wan during Anakin’s story, noticing the empathy and trust between the two men. Obi-Wan genuinely cared about Anakin, friendship shining between them.  

“How much has been revealed to you?”

“Nothing more than what Anakin just told us. Hints about that day in sentences here and there. What I have gathered is that played important part in all of our lives.”

“That mission 15 years ago changed everything”, Obi-Wan began his story. He processed through the events of their return to Naboo, beginning from landing to the swamp all the way to fight between the two Jedi and Maul.

“You killed the sith lord after he had killed your master”, Qui-Gon repeated, a look of astonishment crossing his face. Even though he had learned about his death earlier the day hearing the events described to you in precise details was much to handle even for a seasoned Jedi master. He knew death was natural part of life and all of them died eventually but he was sorry for the man standing in front of him as a hologram to lose his master too soon. But there was always light in darkness, this time in a form of young boy. “And you, Anakin, you took a ship you had never flown before and blew up a droid command ship without any previous flight experience outside the atmosphere.”

“That sums up pretty much what happened that day” Anakin shrugged sheepishly and shot a glance at Obi-Wan who was smiling broadly.

“Master Yoda arrived a day later to inspect the remains and participate the funeral”, Obi-Wan continued his story. “He confirmed the return of the sith and granted me my knighthood that day. He said no trial is greater than taking down a sith lord. In a way he was right, it was the greatest trial I had had so far, from a certain point of view even worse than our year in Mandalore. I was emotional wreck after Naboo, I had lost everything familiar in my life and gained only a huge responsibility.”

“Me”, Anakin said quietly, staring into nothingness. In his mind he remembered their first months in the temple, months that had been rough for both of them. Obi-Wan had tried to mask his feelings from Anakin but through their developing training bond he had seen the grief Obi-Wan had tried to hide.

“Yes, I gained you”, the older knight smiled to his partner tenderly. “And through you I ended up getting my salvation.”

“Excuse me, I couldn’t quite follow your story. Salvation?”, Qui-Gon, who had been busy listening to their conversation.

“My master’s last words for me were to make sure Anakin gets the Jedi training he deserves”, Obi-Wan explained, focusing his gaze to his late master’s counterpart. “You were the only one at that time who realized Anakin’s potential and believed in him. When master Yoda granted me my knighthood I begged him to let me take Anakin as my apprentice.  He was not keen in the beginning but long story short in the end Anakin became my padawan and our journey began.”

Qui-Gon looked surprised. “As much as I trust in you Obi-Wan I haven’t even considered the fact that you would have become Anakin’s master”, he said.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. Nobody had believed in him in the beginning, calling him insane when he had insisted the council to let him take Anakin as a padawan. “We stumbled through the first years. I don’t think I was very good master to Anakin but I wanted to keep my promise.”

“No, you were the best master I could have had. Most laid-back one I could think of as well.”

“There is a reason why it is not recommended to take a padawan the day you are knighted, especially a padawan who was accepted to the order that same day at the age of nine”, Obi-Wan laughed to their old private joke.

“That is rather extreme when you lay it down like that”, Qui-Gon agreed, slowly understanding the bond between these two men. “I can’t believe the council accepted that arrangement. You were only 20 years old.”

“I still don’t know why master Yoda let it happen but I don’t regret it, don’t get me wrong. I deeply care about Ani, he is the most important person in my life.”

Anakin smiled fondly, knowing that had been something Obi-Wan rarely said aloud to other people.

“We were a different kind of master-padawan pair. We still are a team, that will never change and the council knows it.”

Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing with Anakin. They had been quite a pair.

“So, back to the original problem, _master_. What should we do with mini-you?”

Qui-Gon snorted very un-Jedi-like.

“With padawan Kenobi then”, Anakin corrected himself.

“As far as I know you are there present in the temple. I am here who knows how far away from you. Why should I have the answer you seek?” Obi-Wan pretended not to know. He knew too well Anakin hated sensitive chats, preferring to actions over words.

“Because you know yourself better than I know your younger self. I am lost, I don’t know how to act because I can’t separate him from you.”

“That sounds like an interesting dilemma.”

“My padawan’s behavior is out of hand. It has been a long time since he had been as fierce and out of control like I witnessed today”, Qui-Gon agreed.

“His emotions are the problem”, Obi-Wan answered shortly. “I learned the hard way when my master died. I couldn’t suppress them or release them to the force anymore.”

“It is jealousy he is feeling now, not grief.”

“It is a strong emotion, sometimes even darker than grief. You must help him over the jealousy, not just tell him to release it to the force.” The last part was clearly aimed to the Jedi master who eyed the older version of his padawan doubtfully. “There is no emotion, there is peace”, Qui-Gon repeated the first line of the code.

“I believe understanding your emotions brings peace”, Obi-Wan challenged back, knowing he was openly defying the Jedi code to his former master. Qui-Gon understood that as well, surprise sneaking to his face.

“You have changed if you willingly disagree with the Jedi code knight Kenobi.”

“I learned the hard way the Jedi code is not perfect. However, it doesn’t mean I don’t believe in the order or that I would consider myself as any other than a Jedi.”

“No, I was only surprised. Proud actually.” Qui-Gon was known defying the code time to time himself but his padawan had always stood behind the code, following every line precisely in his life. Hearing his padawan’s older counterpart explaining the code was not perfect was something he had never imagined.

“Some say our line carries the seed of rebellion”, Obi-Wan answered quietly. Dooku had fallen, Qui-Gon had always doubted the code, he himself had doubted the order many times during his knighthood and Anakin, well Anakin was simply Anakin.

“Wonder why the world describes you as a poster boy of the Jedi order”, Anakin tried to lighten the conversation. It clearly worked as he was awarded with a snort from Obi-Wan and smile from Qui-Gon.

“I could offer you a solution for padawan Kenobi”, Obi-Wan said suddenly. “You need to access my personal files and copy the diary files, take a year period after Naboo. I think reading them might help younger me.”

Anakin stood up and walked to their data portal, opening the link to Obi-Wan’s side. He found the correct folder and after Obi-Wan helped him choose the correct files copied them to an empty data pad. Qui-Gon followed the exchange quietly, hoping this would ease his padawan’s troubled mind.

“You should also take a break and sit down, all of you. Talk about your disagreements and fears”, Obi-Wan commented while Anakin was coping the files.

“I thought the Jedi way is to sit down and meditate about things”, Anakin retorted, remembering all those endless hours his master had forced him to meditate. He had never been good at it, his patience too short for such activity.

“Sometimes the Jedi way of doing things is not the best one”, Qui-Gon said. “Perhaps sitting down together would help us with this problem.

They chatted a bit longer, focusing on wondering reasons behind the time jump. After they had to cut the connection Anakin felt much better, feeling like they had a solution they hadn’t had before. Qui-Gon was simply amazed, happiness bubbling inside him. He had always known Obi-Wan would grow up to be a great Jedi but seeing it close-by was astonishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally (!!!) we are getting closer to the part where the actual plot (read action) begins and we end up in the middle of warzone, yippee. Only one last confrontation left, I guess you know between whom. I didn’t envision this beginning/arriving/whatever part to be so long but ofc I had to add a line there and another there. For example last chapter’s “Obi-Wan takes Anakin to creche was completely new. Older Obi-Wan is a bit mystery for me atm because after this chapter he seems rebellious towards the order. Dunno if it is just me thinking that but originally it was not supposed to be like that.
> 
> But hey, summer is almost here! Holidays begin after this week so I will have more time to continue this project. Last week was complete mayhem!!


	7. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter were padawan Kenobi meets a new friends and something is resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, I know. I cannot tell what happened between this chapter and the last one but I had a hell of a summer. This chapter which is quite short I wrote in May, before everything. I can and will continue this story, I try to do a chapter in a week if you are still instrested about this story.

Obi-Wan stared out to the garden, following the group of younglings running around the flower plots. Their cheche master, old Togruta lady named Kalun Pesu sat on a bench watching over the younglings. Most of them didn’t have any footwear which caused giggling among the young ones when the grass tickled their feet. Funniest of them all, Obi-Wan decided, was a little Gungan girl whose ears flapped around her head when she tried to keep up with the other kids. The said girl must have noticed Obi-Wan’s stare as she suddenly turned and ran towards Obi-Wan.

She stopped in front the young man, staring him with her big bulging eyes. Obi-Wan briefly thought if Jar-Jar had looked as cute as this one when he had been a youngling but dismissed the odd thought almost as fast as it came to his head.

“ ‘Ello theer!” she waved her little hand to Obi-Wan.                

“Hello young one, are you having fun?” the senior padawan smiled. He had always liked children a lot even though he didn’t spend much time with them. There were lots of initiates in the temple but never before had he seen a gungan youngling in the temple. He suspected the gungan’s had made the alliance with the human population in Naboo. Perhaps from that union the Jedi order had gotten some gungan younglings to train.

“Oo, mesa saw lots of plitty loowers.” Her ears flapped around when she bounced around the bench Obi-Wan was occupying. Her little feet didn’t balance her quite as perfectly as they should have and she found herself from the ground more than once.

“Pretty flowers? That is a nice finding. Do you like to be out here in the gardens?”

“Yup, mesa like a lot. And yuu, yuu like floowers as well?”

“There are very pretty this time of the year, yes.”

Younglings jumped to the bench and stood next to Obi-Wan, her round yellow eyes almost at the same level with Obi-Wan’s. “Mesa name Punku. You I don’t know.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop smiling to the little girl, laughing to her enthusiasm. “Nice to meet you Punku. My name is Obi-Wan.”

The Little gungan girl frowned at him. Shaking her head, she glanced deeply into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Nope, you are not my Obi.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Obi is not a padava and he has more hail. You don’t have any chin hail. You not my Obi.”

Obi-Wan scratched his jawbone, realizing the little girl must be talking about his counterpart. He had forgotten he must have a pair in this reality like Anakin had. This little information interested him greatly but also caused a panic inside his head. They hadn’t discussed much about their role in the order now that they were in an incorrect timeline for them. It was something they were going to discuss later the day with the council.

“Oh, right. You must be talking about Obi-Wan Kenobi. We share a first name.”

“Then I call you Wann. My Obi -Wann is Obi. Can we play now?” 

“Umm, sure. I can play with you.” Obi-Wan spent little time with the younglings between their missions, Qui-Gon had actually insisted that as one of the youngest younglings in their time could easily become Obi-Wan’s padawan when he was ready to take one. Obi-Wan had considered playing and interacting with the babies a punishment, still remembering the smell of the nursery he had spent time in.

A human boy ran past their bench and Punku jumped up, pulling Obi-Wan’s sleeve. The young man followed behind the girl, who tried to run and pull Obi-Wan with her at the same time. Master Pesu noticed this as well and walked firmly to their location. She apologized for the senior padawan for her children’s behavior but Obi-Wan shook it off, flashing a smile in return. Although their appearing in this timeline was not common knowledge temple’s rumor mill had already picked them up and spread the information almost temple wide. For seemingly stoic order the Jedi were awful gossipers.

“Pesu, Pesu! Mesa have a new flend!” Punku told the cheche master when she was close enough to hear them. The girl’s high pitched voice hurt Obi-Wan’s ears but he smiled it away, bowing a greeting to the cheche master. “Master Pesu, your children were not bothering me.”

“Wann was playing chase with us!” She pointed the blond-haired boy who instantly too off, Punku only a step behind him. They chased each other around the bushes and flower pots, giggling endlessly.  

“Padawan Kenobi? Master Soa’rt introduced me to little Ani. You must be from the same patch padawan Kenobi, incredible.”

“She didn’t respond well when I introduced myself as Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Ahh, I see. Little Pungdulah or Punku we call her is very fond of knight Kenobi. He visits the younglings often between his missions.”

“He does visit the younglings? Knight Kenobi?” Adding the title of a knight after his name felt strange. Of course at the age of 35 he wouldn’t be a padawan anymore, especially if his master had died so early. He wouldn’t imagine a life without his master, it had been something he had tried to do before the child had interrupted him. Qui-Gon was everything he had: the order was his family but Qui-Gon was the closest thing to a father he had ever had. He had guided him through the stormy years of his puberty and taught him what being a good person meant.

“Last time we talked he said the children give him serenity when the war gets too much for him. The knights in front lines see and are forced to do horrible things. Pureness of these wonderful souls I guide is therapeutic.”

“I don’t know much about the war yet but it sounds terrible. I guess I am glad my counterpart finds peace from here.”

“If you told me 15 years ago that today the entire galaxy would be in this situation I wouldn’t have believed but the sith have returned and this is the result.”

“I have seen one of them on Tatooine. I was told he kill my master.”

“Ah, yes. Darth Maul. He was a vile one or so I have been told.”

“Do you know what happened to him?”

“I don’t think I am the right person to speak about this. What happened that day is not very well known around the temple, only the outcome is public knowledge. You need to ask from the people involved, either knight Kenobi, knight Skywalker or the council.”

Obi-Wan sighed, a pulse of anger flashing through him when Skywalker’s name was mentioned. “I am not in very good terms with Skywalker at the moment. I was just hoping to find out something, to be able to understand. It feels like my life has just collapsed, everything familiar is gone.”

Master Kalu watched the playing children but said nothing. She remembered the weeks after the Naboo. She had been younger back then, keen to listen to the temple’s gossip mill. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been the top topic for months, everything they did had been questioned and talked through in the small groups of gossipers.

“I mean at least something. Do you know even how he died, the sith I mean.”

“That you need to ask from Obi-Wan. He is the only one present.”

Obi-Wan took a sharp breath, slowly understanding the meaning behind Kalun Pesu’s words. “He was killed by Obi-Wan.” He said, not questioning but stating.

“He is the only one who has managed to kill a sith in a millennium”, master Pesu agreed.

“I- thank you master Pesu. You really helped to sort my mind. I am afraid I have to leave now but -- thank you.”

Kalun smiled, nodding to the senior padawan. “Be safe on your journeys dear padawan. If you need an ear or two I am always ready to listen.”

With that said Obi-Wan stood up and headed to their apartment. He had no idea what he was feeling or why he was feeling that way but for a first time in days he had an urge to talk with his master. He was the only solid thing from his reality, not a person from this twisted reality people around him called a future.

When Obi-Wan entered the living quarters he shared with his master he found the said master alone, sitting on a couch.

“I am sorry”, Obi-Wan cried out when he noticed the older man and sat against the nearest wall, letting his body slide down to the floor.

“Obi-Wan, what is it?” Qui-Gon asked worriedly and stood up to his full height, towering his padawan. “I just... I want to go home. This, this reality, it is all wrong.”

“Is that why you are acting so out of your character padawan? Yelling, being mean, not controlling your emotions?” Qui-Gon placed his hand under Obi-Wan’s armpits and pulled the younger man up, helping him to the couch.

“I am so confused master. So confused. I was told that me from this reality killed the sith we encountered on Tatooine, the one that Skywalker said killed you.”

“The is always a reason why force works in a way it works. We were brought here for a reason.”

“To prevent things from happening in our reality.”

“I believe to learn. I met someone today, someone I am very proud of. I learned or confirmed my believes that there is always at least a seed of good in every bad moment. What has happened to these people when our counterparts traveled to Naboo the second time, they had a rough start but they have blossomed from it. Death is a natural part of this life, don’t forget it my padawan. If it is someone’s time to go they go, that is the will of the force.”

“Who did you meet master?”

Qui-Gon smiled, closing his eyes briefly before continuing. “Through a holo I had an opportunity to speak with a Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. What a fine man he is, a true Jedi knight of his own right.”

“You saw me? What am I like?” Obi-Wan’s mood changed immediately, his natural curiosity raising its head.

“Like I said, he is a fine Jedi, a good example to his padawan.”

“Padawan? I have never thought of having a padawan. Did you meet the padawan as well, are they on a mission?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “No, he is on a single man undercover mission I believe. His padawan is already a knight, you two have met actually.” Obi-Wan shut his eyes, think back the day they had spent on the temple and all the people he had met. He quickly realized there was only one possibility. “You got to be kidding me”, he said when the truth hit him. “Anakin became my padawan?”

“Of what I witnessed they are a good match. Different but not a bad one.”

“I picked Anakin?” Obi-Wan was shocked. “Why would I pick that kid?”

“More likely they picked each other. That is why I am not pleased with your behavior padawan. The way you act around knight Skywalker is unacceptable.”

“I feel he is my rival, a person who stole you from me.”

“Obsession is never an answer padawan mine. Besides, the Anakin we are talking about is an adult. He told me about your behavior earlier today and what I heard I almost couldn’t believe was a description of your behavior. You need to let go of me, you are so close to trials.”

“You never said I would be ready for trials except when you tried to make the council accept Anakin.”

“It is true what you say Obi-Wan and I am sorry, truly sorry how I acted towards you that evening. The truth, the honest truth, is that you are closing the day of your trial faster than I would like to think. Why I haven’t mentioned about it, well… I don’t think I am ready to acknowledge that soon you won’t be with me all the time.”

“Are you saying you are afraid to let me go, master?”

“Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not.”

“Jedi is never afraid.”

“Fear is a natural emotion Obi-Wan. Jedi way is to control emotions and release them to the force, not suffocate them.”

“I guess I am not ready to be a knight yet if I don’t understand the code”, Obi-Wan answered sadly.

“No, you are fully capable of understanding the code, sometimes you just forget it.” 

 


	8. The journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter were two business partners meet for the first time and some plans are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally got a beta, she was not sure if she has time to read through these chapters for me but time will tell. This is a bit shorter as I wanted to move the next part to it's own chapter. Do you prefer shorter chapters (around 2k long) maybe twice a week or longer chapters once a week (c. 4k-5k) ?

Mace Windu looked his friend’s projected image, shaking his head. He was alone for safety reasons as they wanted to keep the mission as secretive as possible. The Jedi had noticed a leak from the Senate straight to the separatist but they didn’t know where or how the information was leaking. The separatist forces had taken an upper hand momentarily and that was when the Jedi order decided to act. Obi-Wan had volunteered to go undercover and mingle his way into Dooku’s inner circle to find the leaking source located in Coruscant. The plan was rather complex and the council had first been against moving their successful commander from the front lines to the darkness but they had soon realized Obi-Wan was one of the best negotiators they had as well as a fierce fighter. If someone could successfully infiltrate into their enemy’s backyard it would be him.   

“I can pull you back from there now if you have changed your mind. After this call you are on your own, we can’t provide you anything without a risk of you revealing your cover.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded, knowing the situation. “I volunteered to do this, the sooner we find the leak the sooner we can patch it.” He was currently at the edge of the outer rim on a remorse planet. He didn’t tell the exact location to Mace nor did the Jedi master ask it as they both knew the information was not needed. “Although after speaking with Anakin I heard you have a rather complex situation going on. He wished I could be there to help him.”

“I should have known Skywalker informed you immediately. I was about to tell you.”

“What will the council do regarding the newcomers?”

“It is not yet decided. Until that I can’t speak about it, you know it.”

“Yes, but one can always ask. Don’t press Anakin too much about it, he is confused enough at the moment.”

“Confused about what? About the time travelers? We all are.”

“It is rather complex but yes, he was having troubles to adjust.”

“We were about to sent 501st on a mission, they are needed on the field. You think he can handle it without you?”

“Anakin is a knight, he is capable of being in charge.”

“I know, just asking. I don’t say it often but I appreciate what you were able to do with the kid, he grew up alright. A bit too feisty but alright, giving the circumstances.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, he was used to getting compliments but not from the stoic man he was talking to.

“I will try to report my progress at some point, probably not directly.” He changed the subject back to his mission.

“You need to cloak your identity well, Knight Kenobi. Your face is known on many systems.”

“I have plans for that, although I need to make some rather drastic changes.”

“Be careful, may the force be with you knight Kenobi.”

“Likewise, Master Windu. May the force be with you.”

 

* * *

 

Benjamin looked at himself in the mirror, admiring the fresh haircut he had done earlier in the morning. He had dyed his hair pitch black and trimmed it to be only couple inches long. He smirked at himself and adjusted his dark steel chest plate, humming quietly while preparing himself for the day. His blasters found their new homes from the multiple holders he had on his armor. Nobody would recognize him from the man he used to be just couple short days ago when he had left Mandalorian. From now on the world would know him as a bounty hunter called Benjamin Rodom. He considered the day as a new beginning: a new identity and a new job, hopefully.  

He had tracked down a smuggler who had offered him a hefty amount of credits for a spot on this man’s crew. He didn’t know the man which was good as he wanted to keep a low profile for a while. He had sold his Mandalorian armor and bought a new one. The steel plates were a bit heavier than he was used to, his arms were sweating under the heavy cloth and his new helmet’s eye sockets painted the world yellowish but the suit had been cheap and it was sturdy.

He made his way out of the tavern he was staying in and walked through the reeking streets of Moscha. The place was a dumb but that wasn’t surprising, considering the planet’s location at the outer rim and lack of bureaucracy. Only large businesses on the rocky planet were mining industries and couple water pumping stations. It was also a good place to buy whatever you needed from the black market if you knew where to ask. The core systems didn’t care about the lonely outer rim planet that didn’t have a government.

He walked into the bar he had agreed to meet his contact, a smuggler called Jako Mara. Although he was early he looked around before walking to the bar. He didn’t know what his contact looked like but knew he would find him eventually. When he turned around with his drink to scan the crowd again a human male signaled him to come forward. He was probably in his thirties, lazily turning his half-empty glass in his hands. His helmet was laying on the table next to a blaster that the man could grab in an instant if needed. From his face he didn’t look that dangerous, he had a boyish fauxhawk cut and simple goatee beard, opposed to Benjamin’s clean-shaven face and short hair. The man, however, carried an aura around himself that told everybody to stay back and behave. He wore a lightweight body armor that left his toned arms visible. There were multiple weapons strapped to his forearms and lower body, clearly visible to anyone who even looked to his way. “You Mara?” Benjamin asked when he stopped in front of the stranger’s table, nursing his drink casually. The crowd around then didn’t pay any attention to them, they were more interested in the striptease performances who danced on the stage.

“I might or might not be”, his voice was low but silky, almost intoxicating. Benjamin was certain this man would have been able to make whatever career he would have wanted. “Sit down Rodom”, he continued, confirming this was the smuggler Benjamin was looking for.

“You had a job for me?” Benjamin placed his glass on the table and sat down, leaning back in his chair. He was used to dealing with the bounty hunters and smugglers, naturally as he saw himself as a one as well.

“Are you on the Republic’s or on the Separatist’s side?” Mara countered, gazing Benjamin deeply into his eyes, cataloging every move the Mandalorian made. Benjamin leaned forward, not interested in the power game his partner obviously tried to begin. “I am on my own side. On the said that pays the most”, he sniggered and leaned away, sipping his drink casually. “Good answer Rodom”, Mara snickered and returned to nurse his drink, following the performances with his eyes.

“I have some plans, big plans with big rewards. I need a partner to fly with me for a while. Someone who is capable of doing repairs if needed and knows how to aim”, he continued, turning to eye the other man casually.

“Who is paying and how much?”

“Ahh, right to the point. I see”, Mara snorted. “Eventually the separatists but to get that far I need to run couple smaller runs to convince them. Like you, I have to build from the bottom at the moment.”

Benjamin didn’t dare to ask why this man had fallen to the back of the Wolfpack. It happened, sometimes only one badly executed trip was able to strip you of all the glory you previously had. The war was also a problem: one bad step and you had the Republic’s clone troopers after you. “People or goods?” He ended up asking.

“I am not picky.”

“Any bounty hunting?”

“I like to keep my eyes open for any kind of opportunities.” Mara winked and smirked at his conversation partner. “Now, I provide the ship, you act as a crew. Earnings go 70-30 at the beginning, later if you prove yourself worthy that can be changed. One mistake and you are out. More people will be hired if needed but I prefer to have a smaller crowd to share the loot.”

Benjamin was not happy about the percentage but he was wise enough to not protest. “Are you in charge or am I able to announce my opinions?”

“This is a partnership, not slavery.”

“I see.” He turned his attention to the stage and thought the deal through at his own pace. It sounded decent, favoring the other man of course but that was the pecking order among their kind. “The deal is made then Mara”, he said when the music stopped and the performers began to collect their tips.

“I drink to that Rodom. Among you and me you can call me Jako.”

“It is good to make business with you Jako. Call me Benjamin, Benny or Ben, by the way.”

They continued talking about details for a while. Benjamin tried to make Jako talk to learn about the man he promised to work with but Jako was too good, his accent not giving away his heritage nor he slipped anything Ben could use to learn more about this man. Knowledge was a power among the scoundrels but this time Benjamin failed to learn anything. On the other side of the scale though, Benjamin knew he had said a bit too much about himself. It was good he acknowledged it but at the same time was mad at himself. Jako was just too good, his dark silky voice milking information from the other man.  

They left the bar and walked back to the spaceport to inspect the ship Jako provided. It was in a good shape. The engine looked fast and the guns were in tip-top shape. Cargo area was not that big but large enough to do business with the ship. There were sleeping areas for two and a standard holo unit for communicating. The kitchen area was tidy, although they had to stack up with the goods before leaving Moscha. They had decided to stay for couple more days, long enough to salvage and sell Benjamin’s own ship and look for jobs.

Benjamin was busy doing the first thing. He was a decent mechanic, not the best one but knew his way around the ships and was capable of basic maintenance work. Jako had wandered off shortly after they had agreed to their terms to finalize the contract he had almost made before meeting with Benjamin. He had thrown the Mandalorian a comm unit and contact details, promising to return before sunset.

Benny smiled while savaging his old ship, knowing he had been lucky to meet with Jako Mara. He saw the other man as a golden opportunity to get on his feet. A new identity, a new life. It had been so much easier than Benjamin had even dared to imagine. True, he had no idea what was going to happen next but he didn’t remember a moment in his life when he had had some kind of plan for a longer period of time.  


	9. Seeking for similarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where Anakin tried his wings as a teacher, Obi-Wan does some reading and Palpatine invites Anakin to a lunch

Anakin stared the message on his communication unit. He had tried to reach his former master for the last couple hours, only to receive a message saying Obi-Wan couldn’t answer as had entered stealth mode of his undercover mission. This meant the communication would be off till the older man resurfaced from the mission. It was not often that Obi-Wan was totally out of reach and it made Anakin’s heart clench.

The last evening had been pleasant for him. After his conversation with master Jinn he had done what he knew the best: sneaked out to see Padme. The senator had been pleased to see him although they had just spent a week together in Naboo. Anakin had been able to talk about the situation occurring at the temple as Padme was aware of the visitors they had. Padme had also heard news from Naboo about the rest of the time travelers. The soldiers had taken the jump peacefully but her younger self, queen Amilada on her own time, had been a bit of a problem. Padme’s mother had been summoned to help and with the aid of her and their family the young queen was now slowly adjusting to this new time period. No-one of them knew how long they would stay or if they were able to return at all to their own time period. Anakin didn’t know either as the subject was something they hadn’t discussed in the temple.

He hadn’t seen either master Jinn or padawan Kenobi the rest of the day and didn’t know if they wanted to meet him this morning. He had, however, promised to meet with the chancellor who had asked him to join for a lunch. He had a couple of hours till that and in a loss of anything better to do he decided to go do some basic workout with his blade.

After grabbing some breakfast from the community dining hall, he headed towards the training facilities. The place was full of giggling initials as it was their turn to learn the art of lightsaber dueling. It was weird to spot a familiar face from the pack as he noticed his younger self who was eyeing the training weapon that was given to him. He stopped to look his younger self who activated the blade for the first time. Unlike his agemates, this was the first time he handled the weapon. Anakin’s first lightsaber practice session had been with Obi-Wan and the young master had taught him months before letting him train in a group. Initially it was so Anakin was able to catch up but later on they were so much off-world on missions that most of his lightsaber skills came from private lessons with his master. He had enjoyed the group lessons in the temple but due to his special conditions and late arrival he hadn’t had that many friends as a padawan. Hopefully this would not be the care with his younger self.

He noticed immediately that his younger self was struggling. The master teaching the class couldn’t focus enough on one student in order to keep the whole class going. Anakin smiled and walked inside, nodding to master Chegg who was teaching the group. They talked a bit, Anakin offering himself to help his younger self began as it was clear the class was too difficult for a beginner. Ani was glad as he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his new agemates.

It was an experience for the older Anakin as well as he had never taught a lesson in the temple. He knew it was just a matter of time some master asked him to, he actually had been asked couple times but he had always been either on his way to the war zone or at the war zone so he had dodged the opportunity.

For the young jedi knight it was not that difficult to teach his younger self as he knew by heart what would come easy and what would not. In an hour they stayed on the corner of the room the young Skywalker learned to hold the weapon correctly and move the blade smoothly from side to side while following his teacher’s blade.

Anakin wanted to take his younger self to lunch, ask how his first day had gone by but he had promised to meet the chancellor at the same time. They had time to change couple words though, Ani told how he was amazed by everything in the temple. He had been a bit scared to sleep in a new place without Qui-Gon in the next room but he had been so tired after the day that the sleep had come easily for him.

After saying goodbyes to the group of initials and promising Ani to visit him soon the young knight left the training facilities and checked his comm unit. He had a message from the council, inviting him to a meeting later that day. With no word from the time travelers he walked to the temple’s entranced and picked a ride to the Senate building.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan woke up like every other morning, feeling the hum of force caused by the temple around himself. He felt through the bond and noticed his master still asleep in the next room. He liked the quiet mornings when he had time just for himself to lazily lay in bed.

He was woken from his musings when he felt his master stir. He got up from the bed and walked to the refresher. He emerged at the same time as his master and busied himself with the breakfast. He was still a bit uneased how to act in front of his master after the talk the day before. Qui-Gon had been irritated and he didn’t blame his master, he hadn’t acted like a proper padawan. The spark of jealousy was still there and he recognized it but he was unable to let it go.

“I have promised to meet with the council this morning padawan”, Qui-Gon broke the silence.

“Should I join you master?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It is not necessarily, it is not a formal meeting.”

“I might stay here then master”, Obi-Wan decided. He was keen to open the datapad he had received from his older self.

“I will meet you later then padawan”, master Jinn nodded and walked to his room to get presentable. They had been given standard wardrobe of jedi robes and essentials to live with.

 

Obi-Wan had cleaned the table while Qui-Gon got himself dress. He thanked the padawan before leaving and they wish “a nice day” for each other. When Obi-Wan heard the door so close he got up from the kitchen table and walked to the couch with the pad on his hand. He admitted he was curious to learn what the other Obi-Wan had written, what he had considered useful for the padawan to know. He opened the pad and began reading the first entry, dated couple days from the current day if they had remained in their time frame.

_“Today we returned to the temple. It is weird to be back here in the room I have considered home for so long. It is difficult, very difficult if I am truthful. Everything reminds me of him and to be alone-, it is killing me. I was not ready to be knighted, I know that for sure. And still, here I am, without the braid and with a padawan of my own. I feel so alone in this world without a master, carrying the quilt of his passing. I was encouraged to release the feelings to the force like a proper jedi as well as to visit a mind-healer but I couldn’t. Instead I came here to sit on our apartment to mourn and to burn my soul with my thoughts._

_Anakin is sleeping on my bed, it is only fair to him as I can’t sleep. I promised to keep him safe and that I will do. I don’t know how I will be able to take care of myself but I will find a way. It breaks my heart when I think about Qui-Gon, his last moments rolling in my mind constantly. I can see Maul’s blade, his grin and the smell of burning flesh whenever I close my eyes. I see my master’s eyes when they close for the last time. Worst of all I feel the anger that I used to defeat that sith, anger that I don’t see as a bad thing. That sickens me the most. I felt the power that my anger gave me and it felt satisfying. It is the sith way but I didn’t care and I know if I had to choose I would rely on my anger again.”_

Obi-Wan looked up, his mouth wide open. “No”, he whispered, datapad shaking on his trembling hands. This was not something he had expected from himself. He was afraid to read further but the lines of text in front of him lured him in and he opened the next entry, made two days after the first one.

_“We were moved to a new apartment last night. It is on the same floor but not on the same wing as the one I shared with my master. Anakin was excited to get his own room and we ended up spending some time to rearrange the furniture. He is a clever boy, joyfully and full of life. Not like me, a miserable piece of flesh and blood. I have all the items from the last apartment packed on boxes. I stacked them to our living room, later when I have the strength I will go through them. Anakin wanted some of my spaceship models to his room and I gave them to him. I don’t need them anymore anyway, I am not a padawan anymore._

_I have found out during this last week that raising a padawan is difficult. It is so bizarre to be in charge of a person. To make the decisions instead of following those given to you. The worst thing is that I don’t feel like I have the strength to think, to figure out what to do, how to teach him. I am just existing at the moment. Still I have to, Anakin needs more guidance than ever as he is so much behind everybody else. It is not just the Jedi training but everything, they don’t educate slaves in Tatooine at all. Luckily we found him a spot from some classes but he was not happy to be in the same class with children much younger than him. I told him he needs to let go of those negative first impressions. He is doing okay,for now, everything is so exciting for him._

_My life, however, is a mess. I couldn’t sleep last night but that was not a surprise. I found a solution though, I went to do some lightsaber practice. It helped a lot, I was able to channel out my frustration and exhaust myself enough that I didn’t see any dreams. I was even able to sleep a bit afterward. It feels like I am changing and it scares me. I don’t recognize myself all the time, I feel so dirty, so cold inside. I miss the life a had before Naboo, before Maul. I even miss my padawan braid which I had to let go.  I hope nobody notices, at least the knights I talked with today didn’t. I am stared a lot which I dislike. I was given a nickname, they call me Sithkiller when they think I don’t hear. I do hear and I hate that name. I have noticed I have begun to hate a lot of things in life. It is scary but I can’t stop it at the moment. I hate and fear myself because of that.”_

Obi-Wan didn’t read further as he felt so sickened. The world his counterpart described in his diaries was different, so hollow in his mind. It was not something he imagined from himself. He closed his eyes and focused his mind, seeking the familiar presence that was his master. “Focus, Obi-Wan”, he thought. “Qui-Gon is not death.”

 

* * *

 

Senate building was full of action when Anakin entered the huge doorway. He knew his path through the building’s endless corridors. Senate was always full of life and buzzing, senators with their assistants from several different planets confronting each other on the corridors, messengers running around with their assignments and various Senate staff members doing their daily tasks like cleaning and guarding.

The chancellor was already waiting when Anakin entered the meeting room. The room was brightly lighted and the view over the city was breathtaking. Anakin sat down opposite the chancellor who was smiling warmly.

“Welcome back to Coruscant Anakin. I hope you enjoyed your stay in my home world”d , Palpatine greeted the younger man when the second mentioned sat down.

“I was on a guard duty but yes, I enjoyed the little break”, Anakin answered kindly. He had gotten very close with the chancellor over the years, the older man had grown fond of the little boy from Tatooine. In the beginning Anakin had found it a bit odd for an admired political to find time to chat with him but over the years he had used to it. Talking with someone outside the order was a warm welcome for him as he didn’t have many other contacts than Jedi and now lately senator Amidala as well.

They chatted about the celebrations at Naboo for a while. He didn’t tell about the time travelers as the council had asked him to keep the subject on low profile for a while. They also talked about Anakin’s troops, his role as a military general and some previous mission he had had as a knight.

“Your master, knight Kenobi, how is he my boy?” Palpatine asked when the desert was brought in.

“He is on his own mission at the moment. I haven’t heard about him in a while.”

“Oh, I didn’t know knight Kenobi is on a field, I thought he is having a down time for a while after his tedious work at the field.”

“He left before I left to Naboo. I am not sure what he is doing”, Anakin answered. I was not completely true as he knew what kind of mission Obi-Wan had but didn’t know where he was or how he was executing the mission.

“But I believed your former master is always in contact with you. Surely you could just ask your council what he is doing”, the chancellor smiled warmly. 

 “I could I doubt they would tell me. It is okay really, I know he will contact me when he can.”

“If you are sure my boy. I can also ask from your council. I know you must feel betrayed to not know.”

“No, it is not really necessarily. I trust Obi-Wan. He is just busy at the moment.”

“I hope you are right and he is just busy. It would be devastating if something happened to knight Kenobi.”

Anakin suddenly had a very uncomfortable feeling about the conversation. He eyed the older man opposite him sharply, wondering what the politician was thinking. It was odd that the man even cared to talk about Obi-Wan as he had always seemed to have the same kind of repulsion towards the older jedi knight as Obi-Wan had towards the chancellor. “Yes um, I- I must go now. I have many things to prepare before I have to go back to the front lines. It was nice to talk with you like always chancellor.”

“Oh, I understand dear Anakin. It was delightful to see you, I will be waiting to meet you again”, Palpatine said, never dropping his warm smile.

Anakin got up and walked out of the room. He always walked to meet Padme but realized he had met her just last night and didn’t want to be too pushy towards her love. As he didn’t find anything else to do, he headed back to the temple. He was supposed to meet the council after the padawan classes were finished which wouldn’t be until later as it was only just past the lunch break.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where the Obi-Wan's journey as an illegal businessman continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the story was dragging a bit slow, so I decided to remove a part of it that would have been probably couple chapters long. Removed parts were about couple minor smuggling jobs with a purpose to show the relationship growth (purely business related) between Jako Mara and Benjamin Rodom. However, when I read them through I found them a bit boring and not relevant to the main plot. Remember this while reading as Jako and Ben might seem a bit more used to each other than two complete strangers would after meeting the day before.

Space was cold when you were alone. Especially cold when you were uncertain about your company. Obi-Wan stared aimlessly into the hyperspace, slowly working his shields. He would have preferred to do it while meditating but he knew it would look odd and maybe even a bit suspicious in his character as a scoundrel. It was one thing to practice masking your force signature but maintaining the complete blockade that he tried to keep was on a whole another level. He knew with a bit closer examination everyone who had a connection to the force would still notice his own connection but he had also noticed that he was getting better at shielding himself. He wouldn’t trick Dooku yet but hopefully when it was the time he could feel force-blind even after the count’s swipe.

Masking your existence in the force as well as in the eyed of other people was not something they taught to the Jedi knights at the temple. Secrecy and deception were not traits the Jedi order appreciated. Using those aspects of the force were characterized as a dark side of the force and although he used them to his advantage while being pledged to light he had doubted his method almost every time he strengthened his shielding. The fake identification he had created laid on top of his shield. Faked memories ready to be fed for someone who decided to come sniffing. He had tried to stain them with thoughts of greed and lust of power, something he was not familiar with at all and which made him shiver slightly.

Obi-Wan was still not sure why he volunteered when master Windu had first talked about the secret mission. He had been given some credits and a general plan of action but Obi-Wan, as well as the council, knew that communication would be close to zero almost the entire time Obi-Wan was looking for the needed information. The Senate was not informed and there was not a single written piece of notes about his mission either. There was a reason for the secrecy: they had been able to capture a message sent between count Dooku and his master.

It had been an accident, a pure luck that the transmission had been captured. They hadn’t been able to identify the sith master nor get his image but one thing had been certain. The receiver of that encrypted transmission was located in Coruscant, more specified somewhere close to the Senate building. Safety to say this had been very disturbing finding and the Jedi council had decided to keep the information between themselves. Obi-Wan doubted anyone else excluding the council, Obi-Wan himself and commander Cody knew about the captured transmission as Obi-Wan had been the commanding officer on the skirmish from where the transmission was captured and had delivered it directly to the council. 

He had prepared for the mission for some weeks before stepping into his new identity in Moscha. Meditation had been a key in his preparation and in his work of establishing the shielding and cover he needed. Changing his appearance had followed. Changing your hairstyle and clothing was fairly easy but changing your featured had been yet another stepping stone. He had read about it in the archives but the complexity of it had been tiring, almost like he was first time learning to use the force. Eyeing his reflection from the main window proofed him he had been successful with the ordeal as the man looking back from the reflection looked nothing like himself. He called it a cloak, a force cloak he warped around himself to cover his true identity. A usage of force that surprisingly was not allowed among the Jedi because of its nature and would be probably considered as a punishable act. And they called him a poster boy of the order.

So far everything had been going according to his plan. During the last fortnight he had obtained himself a partner, they had quite fast and agile spacecraft, they had been able to complete couple easy smuggling jobs and his cover hadn’t been blown. He had been nervous how the underworld would bite into his act, as Anakin had pointed out he had quite recognizable manners that would definitely not match with the thugs he was now trying to communicate with. He had been very nervous at the bar when he had made the first contact with his new partner, keeping his sentences as short as possible. He had tried to introduce rudeness to his speech which had sounded awkward in his mind but seemingly acceptable in that situation.

For him it was weird to be alone on a mission for an extended amount of time. Before the war he had had Anakin and before Anakin there had always been Qui-Gon. During the war he usually still had Anakin with him as well as a battalion of clones. It was not his first solo mission but oddly he found himself miss Anakin more and more. After learning about the situation Anakin had inserted himself at Naboo he wished even more to return but he knew he had to fill his duty. Their little family unit was unique and although Obi-Wan knew they bend the code with their attachment to each other he tried not to think it like that. He didn’t want to slip from the code but lately and especially with his current mission he felt like his grip from the code was slipping more and more. He remembered the feeling from his past and felt scared. He would need to talk about it when the war was over.

* * *

 

Their ship began to chirp as a sign of them dropping out of the hyperspace. Jako Mara sat down behind the controls and sent a request for a landing vector. The planet they were heading to was controlled by the Hutts and by the looks from the atmosphere was another mining orientated colony. They had been given specific orders for the delivery of the goods they carried and they followed those orders. Benjamin sat behind the other set of controllers when they began closing the surface. The spaceport was relatively large and surprisingly clean. Ben controlled the ship while Jako communicated with the spaceport, renting a port for them to land. They landed smoothly on their assigned port and quietly began to prepare to unload the cargo.

Jako walked outside to pay their fees while Benjamin opened the outer flaps and programmed the droids to move the containers from the ship. They had a lot of regular cargo as well to hide the wine they were smuggling. The Hutts collected high taxes from everything alcoholic as it was a highly sought-after product in the streets and bars. Going behind the ruling Hutt's back was always risky but the promised reward had been decent enough.

Jako waited calmly when the port security checked their load of engine parts they were carrying as a cover and gave them permission to enter outside the spaceport. The delivery was quickly made to a close-by junk shop that was probably also a chop shop. The owner of the shop nodded and paid for the parts and the wine that was hidden inside the seemingly solid pipes. Ben guarded the doorway while Jako talked with the owner who told them to go meet his colleague at a local tavern.  The two of them walked quietly to the tavern, not a single word was said between them the entire walk. Jako knew what he expected his partner to act and Ben knew his place as a new business partner. 

Their new contact was an ugly creature. It looked like his face had never quite finished forming, the eyes were long tight gaps that had blackish eyeball inside them. He didn’t have a nose but too gaps in where the nostrils were supposed to be. His skin was purple, thick veins bulking under the skin. Jako had no idea which species this man represented. He shook the man’s hand and sat down, Ben following his lead. The man waved his hand and the barkeeper brought them drinks in front of them. In order to not be rude they sipped their drinks, Jako recognizing the brand as a typical outer rim alcoholic beverage.

“My brotherr in law was pleased with your service”, the creature spoke, smiling with his blackish teeth.

“It is good to hear”, Mara answered calmly. Ben nodded but didn’t say a word.

“My name is Mirrlequid Hirrlee”, the name rolled from his mouth. “My family runs a mining industry here in Taverrl. The products you brought here for my brotherr in law will be a great asset forr ourr family.”

“It is for all of us then. I am glad your family…  benefits from our services”, Jako smirked and sipped his drink.

“Hmmmhm, yes. Drahim the Hutt has too much powerr on our planet.”

“We do not wish to interrupt any business related to the Hutts.”

“And still you are willing to work behind their backs.”

“A hut turns slowly, you can run past them once or twice without them noticing. However, when they see you…” Jako didn’t finish the sentence, only smiled knowingly. Hirrlee nodded and leaned back, eyeing the two human males.

“I might need your serrvices as well”, he continued. Jako raised his eyebrow to show his interest in the subject so the man continued.

“A brotherr of mine needs to get into Coruscant. Problem is he is not welcome there. Get him there and I pay you triple of the usual fee.”

“Coruscant is not an easy place to get into”, Jako said slowly, eyeing the man opposite him warily. “The war has made them wary of everyone entering the planet.”

“Surrly you can find a way.”

Jako thought about the offer for a while, eyeing his companion. Benjamin seemed interested in the job but he was not certain. Coruscant was not a place he wanted to visit anytime soon.

“How much are we talking about?” Benjamin asked while Jako still thought about the assignment.

“Enough credits forr the two of you to share and then some. If you can get him on the planet he can find his way to ourr uncle.”

Jako nodded, deciding it was at least worth a try. “We will accept. Two-thirds of the payment beforehand, rest when the job is done.”

“I see. Two thirrds and my brotherr are a bit too much for me to trust in hands of a people that I just met. How about fifty-fifty. My brotherr is well-behaving.”

“Those are my conditions. I am not budging.” Ben smirked, although they had only known each other for couple days he had seen the determination and seriousness the other man had in his gaze. He was glad they were on the same side.

“Fine but my brotherr will not be harmed in any way. If you try to scam me you won’t be setting your boots to any Hutt controlled planet. I might dislike Drahim but I have connections.”

“We have no intention to harm your brother. Reputation is everything on our line of work. When do we leave?”

“I will send a word to my father. My brother should arrive by tomorrow”, Mirrlequid said.

“Excellent, we will be seeing you tomorrow then”, Jako smiled and stood up.

“It is good to make business with you”, Ben added and followed his partner out.

 

When they entered their ship, Ben sat down in the cockpit, eyeing the other man who was checking the main computer.

“So, Coruscant. It’s been a while since I have been there”, he said to his companion, spreading his legs lazily.

“Coruscant is a difficult destination. Our ship is not marked as a Republic transport and without the access codes entering that planet is almost impossible”, Jako answered, he was seemingly irritated.

“Then why did you accept?”

“We cannot be picky when we are nobodies and you went ahead asking for the reward, it would have proved us fouls if we had suddenly said no. Besides, I said almost impossible. I have… sources there. We just need to find a Republican ship and loan it for a while.”

Ben leaned forward, smirking to his companion. “I trust you know how to do this.”

Jako snorted and turned to look his companion. Although they hadn’t known for long they had reached a state of agreement between them. “Of course I do. It has just been a while since I did that.”

“Stole a spacecraft?”

“Dear Benjamin, you don’t need the entire ship, you only need a chip with the information.”

“I see. I bet they sell those on the streets here. Why don’t we just buy one?”

“I am more comfortable with a flag that I know where it came from. With a one bought from the black market we never know it’s history. The worst scenario would be that it would be that they would try to arrest us the second we enter the planet. What we need to do is buy one legally or stole one that wouldn’t be missed.”

“I didn’t think about that.”

“I know you didn’t. Luckily I seem to do the thinking on this ship. Now, we need to prepare the ship for our cargo.”

* * *

The next day they met with Hirrlee as promised. The credits were handled and the cargo introduced to its transporters. Mirrlequid’s brother, a boy called Horrne, was interesting specimen: very quiet but mean-looking. He carried a pair of blasters on his holsters. He had never traveled from the planet before but guaranteed that he wouldn’t be a distraction to his pilots.

Leaving the planet and the jump to the hyperspace went smoothly. Jako let Ben take control of the ship and merely observed the Mandalorian from the passenger seat where he sat, a datapad on his hand. Their cargo, who Jako noticed was extremely nervous, laid eyed closed on the little cot they had in the common area.

They were on their way to Tokkol III, a planet with a large neutral spaceport near the edge of the middle rim. Although it was a middle rim planet with much more organized society Jako had decided it was safe for them if they didn’t cause any conflicts. Due to its large size as a spaceport, however, helped them to slide in and hopefully get a legal republic flagging to their ship. Ben had questioned the lag of such device onboard as it was useful to have if you wanted to freely move in the galaxy. Jako had claimed he disliked the republic space and tried to avoid it as much as he could, preferring to do operate on the Hutt space and other outer rim planets and so hadn’t visited the republic space after the regulations had been tightened. There was probably something the man was not saying but Ben had decided wiser not to question more if he wanted to keep his job with the other man.

The flight was eventfulness and they arrived at Tokkol during the planet’s night cycle. The plan was to get into the republic’s system as a transport vessel, something there were thousands of and that wouldn’t raise any suspicions. In order to get signed legally they had to spend some days on the planet to get the legal work done. Horrne was not happy about this as he had thought they would fly directly to the core worlds but was sternly silenced. They booked themselves rooms from the motel located inside the spaceport for the night: although some of the offices were open despite at what time you went there it was better to spend the night and operate during the day cycle.


	11. Mission to Umbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where Anakin and the crew are needed elsewhere, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon try to understand the situation better and the future confuses them even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed from some odd jumps, I have begun to change the plot a bit with my knowledge I have gathered from the clone wars series. (This was originally written before that aired). I am still trying to fit Ashoka in there and I actually have a plan already.

Anakin noticed he was the only one present apart from the council members when he stepped into the airy chamber. He greeted the council with a respectful bow before taking his place in front of the Jedi masters.

“We have unfortunate news to you knight Skywalker”, master Mundi broke the ice after the council members had returned the greeting. Anakin felt a quick sting of fear in his heart but kept himself together. If something had happened to Obi-Wan he would have felt it through the bond, he was sure of it.

Anakin’s inner panic was resolved when master Mundi continued, a grim smile on his lips. “Although you are on task to guide the time travelers we have no other option than to sign you to a new mission. The separatist’s assault to Umbara was too heavy for the planets defense and the 501st is needed there to secure our defense before it is too late and we lose it again.”

Anakin remembered Umbara too well. Although he had not been present when master Krell had shown his new colors and driven the 501st and 212th against each other he had talked about it a lot with Rex and Obi-Wan who had both been present on that battle. They had lost a lot of their own soldiers to friendly fire which had been hard for everybody. Losing a Jedi master had also been difficult and the council had sorted the thing out for days. “What about Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi? It was my duty to help them.”

“Talked about this with master Jinn we have. Pleased he was not but with you they have promised to come. To the battlefield, you must not let them go but observe they can. Save with you they will be knight Skywalker.”

 Anakin frowned, he was still not convinced. “Is it wise master Yoda? They don’t have enough knowledge of our time nor the war. They could hurt themselves”, he argued.

“This decision was not easy knight Skywalker but 501st Legion is needed on the field. They are safe when they are onboard the Resolute”, master Windu admitted, a sad smile on his face. “If the situation was easier we wouldn’t send you out but with the massive assault that is happening on Kyrone V and with the political turmoil we are facing here on Coruscant we don’t have a choice as you are one of the best generals we have. We have to send you out.”

Anakin nodded slowly. It was rare that the stoic Jedi master praised him at all and he was busy storing the moment in his head for later use. “I understand master. I hope at least the young me can stay here, the warzone is not a place for a kid as bright as he is.” The grandmaster nodded, smile in his eyes. “Stay in here he will. Watch after him I will”, Yoda promised and so Anakin agreed to take the mission.

 

* * *

 

Anakin commed to his captain about the new mission. Rex promised to send the message forward to the members of 501st and make sure they were ready to leave at given time. Anakin thanked the clone and ended the call, next he would need to go inform his companions about the details the council had given him. He hadn’t seen padawan Kenobi after the said padawan has stormed out of the training halls.

He felt the presence of the room’s occupants in the force when we walked down the hallway to the correct door. Although he didn’t mean to spy he was attuned to the force signature that was Obi-Wan Kenobi so the little probe he did to check the man’s mental state was automatic. Obi-Wan seemed relatively calm, his distant presence showing he was either sleeping or meditating.

Qui-Gon came to open the door when Anakin rang the doorbell. He smiled kindly and stepped back to let the young knight enter. “Good afternoon Anakin”, he said when Anakin was safely inside the living space.

“Good afternoon master Qui-Gon. I was informed the council already informed you about the news I am bringing.”

“The mission? Yes, I have discussed with the council about the subject. It is not ideal for us to come with you but I think it is for the best.”

“I was not there during the first time there was a conflict in Umbara during this war but Obi-Wan was there and told me about it. We lost a great Jedi master there and it was very traumatic for the clone troopers as well”, Anakin explained to the Jedi master quietly.  “That place is not ideal for the first touch of the war but none less I agreed to do this. We will be leaving in the morning.”

“I will inform Obi-Wan about this. Better yet, let me wake him”, Qui-Gon decided and walked into Obi-Wan’s room while Anakin sat down on the sofa to wait. 

Obi-Wan was not happy to be woken nor was he pleased when Anakin explained the details of their mission to the younger man. Although he had had time to think through the conversation with the young knight the day before he was still feeling hostile towards the man would have been his future padawan.

“So, basically because you have been given a role as your babysitter you need to drag us with you?” Obi-Wan snorted when Anakin explained how they would come with him to Umbara.

“I questioned the Council myself but they think that the simplest way to answer your question about the reasons and ways of this war is to take you to the battlefield and show you how the separatist work. Trust me, I didn’t agree with them but according to the council, this is the easiest solution. No harm will hopefully be done to either of you as you will be staying onboard the ship or inside the capital city if we are being forced to land.” Anakin felt like he had grown a decade when we explained the council’s reasons for Obi-Wan. His own master had taught him the Jedi etiquette and tried to get him tranquility that was typical for a Jedi. Obi-Wan rarely lost his temper while in public so to see his younger version always so on edge was weird.

 

* * *

 

“Are you reading the journals I brought you padawan?” Qui-Gon asked when he noticed Obi-Wan intensively focusing on the datapad on his lap. Obi-Wan looked up, looking startled. He had forgotten his master’s presence when Anakin had left and Qui-Gon had excused himself to fresher. “Yes but this is not something I find useful for me. I am a bit confused why he asked me to read them.”

Qui-Gon frowned and sat down on the couch next to his padawan. “What is it that you are reading about?” he asked.

Obi-Wan felt his master next to him but didn’t raise his gaze, choosing to stare the little table in front of him. “Pain, sorrow and dark thoughts. My counterpart, he was not thinking like a Jedi. He touched the dark side, used the anger, and instead of feeling repulsed he said he would do it again given the circumstances. I feel ashamed and scared at the same time. He is practically as old as I am but his thoughts, they are so vile.”

Qui-Gon nodded, thinking back to the events after Tahl’s passing. He had felt those same feelings when he had sought vengeance. He had always wished his padawan would be spared from similar thoughts. He smiled sadly and returned to the present, thinking back the last couple days and noticing the similarity knight Kenobi had also realized. “But isn’t that what you have been feeling lately”, he asked. “Hate and jealousy are paths to the dark side my padawan. Isn’t that what you have been feeling towards both Anakins?”

“I don’t know how I feel towards knight Skywalker anymore. Although he likes to think he knows me and he probably does as we know who his master was, I don’t know him at all. All I see is the boy, the one because of whom you were ready to throw me aside. On the other side, I have begun to see the boy described in my counterpart’s journal. My counterpart is slowly getting used to him, but he doesn’t know how to feel as taking care of the boy was his master’s last wish to him. He feels obligated to take care of him. I, on the other hand, don’t have any obligations towards him so I don’t have to think whether I tolerate him or not.”

“Are we going back to this conversation again? The reason I said what I said that day in front of the Council was to give Anakin a change. They wouldn’t have taken him in otherwise.”

“But he was taken in anyways.”

“And look how bright he is now, how he is blossoming in the force. He is a good Jedi, well trained if I may say”, Qui-Gon smiled to his padawan. “When I talked briefly with your counterpart he said Anakin was the key to his salvation. I don’t know what this means but I think Anakin helped to resolve those dark feelings your counterpart might have had after my counterpart’s passing.”

“I am not sure about that”, Obi-Wan admitted. “I think master Windu played a huge part. I am not too far into his recollection yet but let me read you the part I just read. It was… disturbing.”

“Sure if you think it is worth sharing”, Qui-Gon agreed and closed his eyes so he could focus on his padawan’s voice.

“This is a bit shy of a month after they returned from Naboo”, Obi-Wan began and returned to the latest entry he had read.

_“I had to take Anakin out from some initial courses as he felt like he was light-years behind his classmates and due to his not knowing the basics he wasn’t learning much. Luckily, I was able to find teaching Masters who were willing to give my padawan private instructions. He knows next to nothing about the Republic which means he will spend a lot of time in Core World history lessons. Right now all laws and basic rights that he needs to know are been taught to him as rapidly as he can soak in so that we can leave the Temple if needed without him feeling too much of an outsider in the Core Worlds._

_Now that I have learned to know him better I have been doubting myself more and more. He is a bright kid, joyful and always so interested in basically everything. He is kind to other people and genuinely cares about those who he sees as his friends. I feel like I am damping his joy of life with my grumpy self._

_While he is in his lessons I have been trying finishing mine. Although being knighted I need to get the needed certificates I haven’t yet obtained. The exams are next week and I should be scared and nervous but sadly I am not. To be honest I don’t care so why bother to be nervous._

_This morning was shocking to me. After sending my padawan to his lessons I decided that I needed to burn some more energy and exercising sounded like a marvelous idea. I grabbed my lightsaber, pausing at the fresher to wash my face. I accidentally caught my reflection in the mirror and well, that was the shocking part._

_My skin has always been pale but what I saw made me think Qui-Gon looked more alive on his memorial pyre than I was at present. I know I haven’t been sleeping well, well almost at all, after Naboo but I hadn’t noticed that it was catching up with me so rapidly. There were dark purple rings under my extremely tired looking eyes and my hair had grown a bit without my notice. Although I had showered regularly after returning it looked disheveled and dirty, almost dead. Due to my lack of shaving my cheeks had a hint of stubble that made me look like a homeless person I had seen on the streets of lower level Coruscant._

_I grimaced at the image I didn’t recognize and left the quarters, only to bump to master Windu who came from behind the corner to the lifts. He gave me one look and frowned, then forced me back to my apartment – it felt mortifying._

_Once or twice I had thought I needed help, that I was avoiding things, but I had silenced that inner voice every time. Now master Windu made me face that voice and although rough it was cleansing. I would have never thought that he of all people in the temple would come to my aid, but it helped a bit, it truly did._

_We talked about things for hours. I told him about my frustration and my doubts about my abilities to be a teacher for my new padawan. I also told him about my insomnia and how it was affecting my decision making, how I felt like a moving corpse when I wandered around the temple during the night hours._

_The stoic master listened and didn’t judge which was new to me. In my eyes master Windu was always the cold, unemphatic master who was driven by the lines of code alone. Today, however, he showed me the side of him that was human. A human who had gone through something similar that I had._

_I was not ready to talk about that day or about my master yet, but he understood. He told me how he had lost his master at young age and how he had progressed over the initial shock and vindictiveness. He had been younger than I was but unlike I he had been signed to another master until his training was complete. I learned that although the Order seems like a stoic community that doesn’t accept emotions the truth is completely different. It is subtle, but the members of the Order help those who were wounded and as a knight it was my time to learn that. When master Windu finally left I felt drained and mentally exhausted but the force around me shone brighter than in weeks.”_

They were both silent after Obi-Wan’s voice faded away. Obi-Wan waited some reaction from his master but there was none, his face was emotionless.

“Can you see what a mess my counterpart was? Not caring about anything, trying to somehow navigate through his life. He was miserable excuse of himself.”

“We all have our ways to cope”, Qui-Gon said quietly.

“I don’t understand why the Council acted the way they did. It was morally incorrect to give him a padawan when he is in that state.”

“I think..”, Qui-Gon began slowly, remolding the sentence in his mind. “I think Yoda saw no option. Earlier when I talked with him he said Obi-Wan demanded to be given the change to train the boy. They may have done a mistake by not placing him to the creche first but none the less Yoda feared they would have lost him if he hadn’t given in.”

“It was because your counterpart’s last wish was that Anakin gets the Jedi training. He was obligated by him. The Council should have said no.”

“You have to understand, padawan mine, that given the circumstances, the sith had just returned and a Jedi master had been killed due to that. The Council was not on their best mindset either.”

“So it was just a big mess?” Obi-Wan asked doubtfully. In his mind the Council was always correct and he had felt ashamed every time his master argued with the Council. Now his master was making him to doubt the Council as well.

Qui-Gon nodded. “I think it is one of the reasons why we were send here. We are meant to observe so we won’t repeat the same mistakes.”

“What about Anakin?”

“He is the key, he is the chosen one.”

“You still believe that?”

“More than ever.”

 

* * *

 

The Resolute was a new experience for Obi-Wan. During his padawan years, he had been onboard different kind of battleship with Qui-Gon but the tidy ship that carried Republic’s symbols was a whole new experience. The clones knew what they were doing so they ended up standing on the bridge watching how they the planet was left behind.

Anakin was busy talking a clone who seemed to be in charge. Anakin had introduced the clone to them before, he was the same one who had accompanied them from Naboo as well. Obi-Wan was still not able to see the difference between two clones but Anakin seemed to, given how he addressed each clone with a different name. Thankfully Qui-Gon seemed to be as lost as he was in the battleship. The clones addressed them kindly with their titles but seemed to look Obi-Wan a bit comically. Anakin had explained that it was because the battalion knew his Obi-Wan and to see their “general Kenobi” as a padawan was weird to them. Qui-Gon had raised his eyebrows in shock when Anakin had used the military title but he hadn’t said anything. Obi-Wan had blushed but thankfully nobody had noticed.

“General Skywalker, we are ready to enter the hyperspace”, one of the clones said and Skywalker nodded, giving his silent acceptation for the jump. If he couldn’t have seen the jump with his own eyes Obi-Wan won’t have known the jump even happened, that smoothly the craft moved from regular space to hyper.

“We will arrive in 14 hours. You have been assigned quarters from the ship. I hope you don’t mind sharing as we don’t have that much space. Fives promised to be your guide during the flight. We have a mess hall and some empty halls if you want to do training. You can also do meditating or surf the hole net, whatever you wish. I was thinking about taking a nap as it is not certain when the next opportunity occurs.”

“Thank you, Anakin. I am sure we will find something to do during the flight”, Qui-Gon answered when the clone, apparently called Fives, came to stand next to them. They walked together through the ship, using multiple lifts and hallways until they reached the sleeping quarters. When they entered the correct hallway Obi-Wan noticed the doors were nametagged with either the clones’ identification numbers or nicknames who lived in the said room.

Finally, they reached the door that had Anakin’s name on it. Under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker was listed Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan asked about the titles and the shared room and for some reason, Anakin’s blushed and explained that even though Obi-Wan commanded his own battalion they sometimes took only one attack cruiser and to save room stayed on the same room. Monikers were just that given to them when the war began: most of the Jedi commanding a battalion were named as generals.

The room they were given was couple rooms further from Anakin’s. Theirs didn’t have a nametag on the door which Fives explained marked the quarters unused or reserved for visitors which they were. They said goodbye to Fives who promised to come back later and stepped into the relatively airy space. The main space was separated into living area and sleeping area with a curtain. The beds were bunk beds, stacked on top of each other. There was also a small separate fresher tucked into the corner. Qui-Gon sat down on his bunk and easily slipped into a meditation. Obi-Wan climbed into his bed and thought about meditating but decided otherwise, grabbed the now familiar datapad and continued reading. 

In his room Anakin turned on his holo-communication unit and entered the familiar address to call Padme. He was not sure if she was free but he decided to leave a message if she didn’t answer. She did answer and after a couple of minutes she needed to get presentable they chatted for almost an hour. Anakin explained his new mission and Padme told him what had happened in the Senate after they had seen last time. Padme hadn’t heard a word from Obi-Wan either but they promised if they did they would tell each other.

After the call Anakin laid down and closed his eyes. Somehow he knew they wouldn’t return Coruscant in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was not much happening in this chapter but due to me playing with the timeframe in the last chapter I had to speed this up a bit. Don't worry, little Ani will get his swimming lesson before this is over :D Next chapter will cover a bit larger timeframe so that we get to the point where the chapter 10 ended up. I might end up changing the order with these two. 
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think, it won't take that long :)


	12. Sometimes words are enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where padawan Kenobi and knight Skywalker finally sit down face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick addition to this story. I have written this chapter four times now but so far didn't like any of the versions. Anakin doesn't sound himself at all. GRRRR! Well I thought this has been waiting too long now so here it is. Don't eat me alive!!

Anakin woke to a knock on his door. He checked the chrono and noticed they still had hours till they would reach Umbara. Slowly he walked to the door and let it slide open, assuming to see a clone on the other side bringing some message to him. Instead, he noticed he was face to face with no other than the padawan version of his master.

“Oh, hello padawan”, he said and leaned to the doorframe, smiling to the younger man in front of him.

“I am sorry to interrupt you knight Skywalker but I wanted to talk with you.” Obi-Wan’s tone was polite and professional but Anakin couldn’t stop himself feeling a little pang in his heart. He pushed the feeling aside and flashed a smile to the younger man. “Come on in then”, Anakin said surprised and moved so the other man could enter the room. Obi-Wan walked in, watching around the room. It was a bit bigger than the one they had been given and little items here and there told him the room was lived in.

“Let’s go in here”, Anakin said and lead the padawan through an inner door into a small communication space with a holoprojector and small table with couple chairs around it. He sat on one of the chairs and dipped his head slightly towards the other chair. Obi-Wan understood the gesture and sat down opposite the young knight, smiling nervously.

“I… I have been reading the notes master Qui-Gon gave me”, he began.

“Obi-Wan said they would help you process this, well help your transition into this time.”

“I am a bit confused and to be honest when you are speaking about “Obi-Wan” confuses me even more”, Obi-Wan admitted. “Anyways, the situation your Obi-Wan was in after Naboo is much different compared to my situation. It feels like I am interrupting something private by reading them.”

“He asked me to give them to you. There must be a reason behind that”, Anakin answered slowly and a thick silence settled between them.

“Do you know why I don’t like you?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

“My Obi-Wan said you are jealous of me. I don’t know though, when I thought about it I couldn’t find anything I have done to cause that.”

“My master is or was ready to throw me aside because of Anakin Skywalker. He chose someone he just met over his padawan of seven years.”

“That Anakin is not me. Besides, the Anakin you are talking about is only nine. He is hardly old enough to be blamed.”

Obi-Wan scowled and turned his gaze to the pipes behind Anakin’s back, refusing to eye the jedi knight. “You don’t understand me either. No-one does.”

“You are afraid your master abandons you and you blame little me for that. Little me has done nothing but just been there and done what other people want him to do. He has not been given a choice.”

“Yes but he is the reason my master was ready to throw me aside!”

“I know and it was wrong from Qui-Gon to do so without talking about it with you first. Trust me I know what it feels like to not have a way to voice your opinion about your own future.”

“It is not the same”, Obi-Wan pouted, still refusing to look at him.

“You feel betrayed and you are afraid. Am I correct?” Anakin asked forcefully.

“Yeah”, Obi-Wan muttered, suddenly feeling like he was a child again, being punished by the masters after screwing something up.

“Don’t give in to those feelings”, Anakin said quietly, noticing the uneasiness in the padawan. “I have seen what they can do to a person.”

“Everyone says the same, ‘Let go Obi-Wan, don’t give in, a Jedi doesn’t feel anger’ and so on. You are just like everybody else”, that feeling of being a child disappeared as soon as it had surfaced, turning into anger instead. He knew he couldn’t control himself at all and it did scare him but he pushed the feeling aside.

“I didn’t say your feelings are not important, I just meant you need to handle them. Now you are just sitting on top of them doing nothing instead of processing.”

“Jedi doesn’t process feelings, they release them to the force!”

“It didn’t work for me when I was angry. It didn’t work for my master when he was sad. You need to control your emotion and work through them. I know that if I wasn’t forced to go through that when I had problems I don’t know what would have happened.”

“I don’t care to see a mind healer, I don’t need one.”

“I know, I you have told me that before”, Anakin chuckled.

“That is not funny.”

“It took a while until I was able to talk about my experience as a slave”, Anakin began, carefully following Obi-Wan’s facias expressions. He knew what he wanted to say but being the adult had never been his strongest side. It was not secret Obi-Wan called him a brat when they were in privacy.

“New padawans are often encouraged to talk with a mind healer after stressful missions but what I had experienced was not some badly executed mission, it was, bluntly said, years’ worth of mental abuse. I was able to show people the side of me that all slaves create to shield themselves: the one that accepts everything you throw to them. Obi-Wan didn’t understand first either, he had his own demons to deal with. Jedi are not used to deal with that, they could have consulted some specialist who deals with freed slaves, but they didn’t. Instead of dealing with my past I acted like everything that happened in my past just disappeared when I moved to the temple because I didn’t want to be kicked out from the temple.

Almost every night I had nightmares, sometimes really bad ones, but nobody was there to comfort me. I was alone and although I acted like I was loving every minute of living in the temple I cried myself to sleep almost every night because I felt abandoned. See, when I was a slave we were treated badly but we stuck together. Concept of family is different among the slaves than among free people, at least in Tatooine. I saw everybody in the slave quarter as a part of my family and if you were sad you could talk to any adult and they understood. Jedi are cold in that way. They know what family means but they in a way the see family and the emotional bonds between family members as a weakness.”

Silence settled between them again when Obi-Wan processed Anakin’s speak.

“So”, he began slowly. “The council was right, you were not acceptable, you had experienced too much, you had too much darkness in your soul.”

“It could have gone that way if I had walked that path, but it didn’t. That, however, is not my point”, Anakin slimed slightly, finally understanding the roots of Obi-Wan’s problems. “In a way jedi are correct and emotional bonds are weakness. You are experiencing the dark side of emotional bonds at the moment. You feel jealousy because you are not meant to feel anything. Jedi teach that there are no emotion and that there is no death. They expect you not to form any bond between a master and a padawan that can’t be broken. In reality everybody knows it is not true but it is easier to teach that to the younglings than break their hearts when something happens to their master or when their master move on.”

“You make jedi sound bad when you put it that way.”

“Obi-Wan told me the emotions, although he is excellent at acting the perfect jedi, have always been his weakness. When Qui-Gon died they almost crushed him. The bond that you are afraid he would break because of little me snapped when Maul stabbed master Jinn. He refused to see mind healer, opting to take a padawan instead.”

“So you are saying I am a bad jedi?”

“No! In my eyes you are the best jedi and most important person in my life”, Anakin said easily. “What I am saying is that together we ended up healing each other. When you think about it now, I don’t know if it was the best idea to bury each other with our feelings, especially from Obi-Wan as I was a kid back then, but it is the best decision I have ever made. I climbed on top of the mountain, collected every drip of courage I had and one night when to his room.

I was nervous to talk with him, so nervous. I was sure I would be thrown out of the order because I was weak and I was feeling things but instead he listened. Clumsy in the beginning but slowly while learning thing about each other we talked about things we were afraid of, what was bothering our minds as so on. By talking about the things, I worried about instead of trying to swipe them away I became better padawan. My spirit was freed and, in a way, I became better jedi. It is not something the order wants us to do but it is the way we do it, both Obi-Wan and I.”

“That is not a concept I understand. My master taught me to meditate my problems and release them into the force, not chewing them with someone.”

“I know. I am not saying what you are doing is wrong, I do that a lot as well, but sometimes it is good to talk with someone. Okay, in disclosure what I tried to tell you was that I can listen if you want to talk about your fears.”

Obi-Wan nodded and stared his hands, thinking about everything Anakin had said. “I might need to be alone, process, meditate about this”, he said quietly after a while. “It is like you are telling me everything I have been taught is wrong, this is the right way.”

“What you have been taught is not work. Jedi way is a good way but, quoting my master, sometimes you need to be a person, not a jedi to heal the wounds.”

Obi-Wan nodded but didn’t say anything, just stared. “You are not a typical knight, you know that?” He said after a while, first time flashing goofy the smile Anakin was so used to seeing. He chuckled, feeling pleased the atmosphere was getting lighter around them. “It is a secret among the order but most of the knight act much more relaxed when the padawans are not around.”

“So, now that we have established something”, Obi-Wan began, more relaxed than in days. “What should I do?”

“How about forgiveness? Your master did the wrong thing when he didn’t talk with you about little me but in the end he just excepted you to act like jedi should have, he expected you to move on. I will let you into a secret but don’t tell anybody. My Obi-Wan already lectured master Jinn about it. They came to some kind of understanding. Then, when we return, try to talk with little me, get to know him more. What I did change this time around was that he is now seeing a mind healer he can talk to. My friend in senate found that specialist I was talking about I should have had but he still needs a friend.”

Anakin knew his Obi-Wan wouldn’t believe he had accomplished a sensitive chat, but the older man would be proud in the end and that made Anakin smile. Watching back if he hadn’t talked with Obi-Wan all those years ago he would just make guesses where they would be now. The closeness they had formed, the bond much closer than two jedi were usually allowed to have, it was something Anakin carried in his heart and what he knew had saved them both. They had arguments, of course, and they visions often did not match, Anakin usually being the more reckless of them while Obi-Wan used this negation skills but they completed each other and that was what mattered.

“It is not easy to change your opinion”, Obi-Wan muttered, still feeling the slight bang of jealousy when Anakin spoke about the little boy.

“I know, trust me I know but I know you can do it. You have done it once already, I have seen it.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


	13. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter where our Jedi friends arrive to not so sunny Umbara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following chapter is brand new. Originally this was skipped with something like "and then they fought for couple weeks in some planet"

Anakin heard the peep and picked up his comm device from the table. The message was a standard one from his commanding officer, just notifying him they had arrived Umbara system. Obi-Wan had left soon after their talk and he had not heard from him or master Qui-Gon since.

After Obi-Wan left he had walked around his quarters for a long while. Obi-Wan had seemed less hostile when he left but he knew the debate between them was not finished. He was afraid he had said too much, scaring the younger man away from him. No, he knew he had said too much. Remembering what Obi-Wan had told him about his journey as a padawan his master had been much stricter when it came to following the code. Telling the padawan it was okay to break the Jedi way was probably not the wisest thing but there was nothing he could do now, it had already happened.

 

* * *

 

The command bridge was busy when Anakin stepped through the doorway. Master Qui-Gon was nowhere to be seen, neither was Obi-Wan, but he hadn’t expected them to be on the bridge, to be honest.

“Commander Skywalker, we will be planet-side in ten minutes, landing in approximately 30 minutes. No separatist on sight at the moment but we are getting reports from the surface. They are taking heavy fire.”

“Thank you, commander. Approach with caution”, Anakin nodded, eyeing the dark planet in front of them. He was not looking for spending time on the planet that lacked sunlight but at the same time, he was glad to get back in action. Celebrations on Naboo and the time jumpers had messed up his inner rhythm.

The planet itself was just like he remembered from the last time. The capital city stood on the horizon above the swampy terrain. Plants growing wild around the city glowed steadily, creating an eerie gloom into every direction he looked. The plants were the only natural light on the planet.  They had decided to land the Resolute into the city instead of leaving it to the orbit. Umbaran had built a landing strip while and long enough for a Venator-class ship after the initial battle.

 

* * *

Obi-Wan was woken by his master way too early for his liking. His master was already dressed up and groomed and Obi-Wan groaned. Swiftly he jumped from his bed and grabbed his clothes on his way to the fresher.

“We just jumped from the hyperspace”, Qui-Gon told to the padawan who was busy washing his face. “I believe we have almost reached our destination. We might have time to grab some food before we land.”

“Food sounds good, on my way master”, Obi-Wan answered while combing his hair. The padawan cut was easy to maintain but he noticed he was in need of re-braiding.

“I noticed you left for a while when I was resting”, Qui-Gon said when they were on their way to the mess hall.

“It is something I want to talk with you master”, Obi-Wan said slowly. “I went to talk with Anakin and found out things about him and future me that disturbs me.”

“What is wrong?” Qui-Gon asked from his padawan.

“They don’t seem to care about the Jedi code that much, master. Anakin even openly encouraged me to break it myself. It concerns me. It is not right, it is not how I would ever act.”

Qui-Gon looked his padawan silently for a while, thinking back the conversation he had briefly had with knight Kenobi. He had not seen anything but a loyal Jedi knight.

“Which part of the code are you talking about?” Qui-Gon asked. He knew he had broken the code himself plenty of times and he knew Obi-Wan knew that as well. The code was a guideline and although sacred to all Jedi some parts were a bit questionable. Not that it was ever said to any padawan. 

“’There is no emotion, there is peace.’ Skywalker said he believes emotions must be processed. That realizing them to the force is not always what you should do. That it is okay to live with your emotions. That by processing and learning to live with your emotions you can achieve peace.”

“Sometimes, especially after an enormous trauma that is what you need to do to move on. However, you are correct as well. It is not good to delve into the past or sight to the future, you need to live in the moment.”

“But does it make you a bad Jedi if you need to process. Our way is meditation, our way is the force. I have always been taught that Jedi doesn’t have emotions.”

“Still, you felt anger and jealousy towards Anakin.”

“Yes and because of that I was not balanced, I lost my inner peace. I don’t think you can reach inner peace while feeling emotions.”

“It is good you have finally seen that, padawan mine.”

“Believe it or not it helped when I talked with Anakin. He told me to forgive and to move on. It is strange how in one second he is what Jedi should be and the next second he is explaining how bending the code is okay and how the way Jedi threat each other is too cold.”

“I assume this is something to do with his childhood?”

“Yes. He said the slaves in Tatooine are like a big family. When he came to the temple the Jedi there were too cold and emotionless. That he couldn’t rely on anyone because everybody kept their distance. I still think although he seems to be a great Jedi he was too old. He had learned too much about emotions.”

“Oh, now I understand.” Qui-Gon smiled sadly. They reached the end of the line and filled their plates with different breakfast items. The mess hall was already half empty so finding an empty table was not a problem

“What did you understand master?” Obi-Wan asked when they sat down to eat.

“Why Anakin seems so close to his master even though he had been knighted”, Qui-Gon said cryptically.

 

* * *

Anakin noticed master Qui-Gon and his padawan sitting above breakfast in the mess hall when he was on his way to his rooms to gear up. He changed his path and walked near their table, greeting the two Jedi when he was close enough. “Morning master Jinn, padawan Kenobi”, he said brightly, smiling to the younger of the duo. Obi-Wan looked at him alarmed, while master Qui-Gon’s face was unreadable.

“Good morning Anakin”, Qui-Gon answered and nodded towards a seat next to Obi-Wan.

“Sorry, I can’t now. We are about to land in 20 minutes. If you want to accompany me meeting the Jedi general leading the defense, meet me in the main hangar in 15 minutes. I need to grab couple items before that.”

“Is it peaceful or heated meeting?” Qui-Gon asked while sipping his tea calmly. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was busy shoveling the food into his mouth as fast as possible.

“According to the latest reports from planet-side separatist are still hammering the walls. We should be able to land inside the capital, whether they try to shoot us or not. Inside the walls shouldn’t be any resistance.”

“Very well, thank you. We will be seeing you in 15mintes then”, Qui-Gon decided. When Anakin was out of hearing distance he continued “We can continue our conversation later.”

 

* * *

“Tell me again why we are here”, Anakin muttered, eyeing the high buildings around him. There was only one major city on the entire planet, the Umbaran capital where they had landed moments earlier. The atmosphere around them was calm, few locals were on their way to their day-to-day businesses. From some section of the city, he could hear the familiar sound of blaster fire.

“This place brings back bad memories”, Rex, who was walking next to Anakin, said slowly.

They were on their way to the command hub to meet up with knight Sambura Floo’uth, a small-sized female Jedi, whom Anakin didn’t know that well. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were following him close-by,

“Knight Skywalker, glad to see you. Not that we needed any help, but the situation is kind of bad at the moment. Your battalion is a sight for sore eyes”, the middle-aged Jedi knight greeted them when they entered the room. Inside the room, there were also her clone commander and couple clone soldiers monitoring the screens. 

“How bad is the situation”, Anakin asked, going straight to the problem. He walked to the holomap sitting in the middle of the room where the Capital’s map was illustrated. The familiar blue glow painting shadows on everybody’s faces. Captain Rex followed him to watch the map but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stayed near the entrance as they had agreed while walking to the building.

“We are holding our position as of now but the separatists are pushing in, especially from these areas”, knight Floo’uth pointed two areas on the holomap in front of them. “We have set our stations here, here and here, the Westside is holding tight, but these two stations are running out of manpower.”

“If I take my troops to this Northern part where you said they were pushing hard to take over the station and we move your men from there to strengthen this other one where you needed more manpower we can hopefully secure these two entry points.” Anakin nodded, back in his planning mode. “I can split the 501st into two and try to scout the enemy behind their backs. I assume this entrance”, he pointed the one on far South “is not heavy attacked. We can slip out from there and use the environment as an advantage, these clones have been here before.”

“That sounds as good as I could come up to”, Floo’uth’s clone commander said. “I can make the call and inform those two Northern sections.”

“How do you want to play this out general Skywalker?” Rex asked. “I can make the split and join the enforcement team, I assume you are joining the scouting team.”

“Yeah, I will be going there. Good work captains. Do you agree with this plan general Floo’uth?” he asked, remembering the older Jedi in the room.

“Yes general Skywalker, it seems you know what you are doing”, she nodded. Unlike Anakin, she was not that good of a strategist nor was she that well of a general, not that it was ever said aloud.

“Okay, good. We will approach the pointed sectors then. Keep in touch with communication”, Anakin smiled and turned, his mind in the upcoming battle. When he walked out Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan silently followed him like a shadow, not uttering a word while they were walking back to their ship. Rex was following them, busily communicating with the troops on board their ship. They were moving out as soon as possible.

 

* * *

“No”, Obi-Wan said forcefully and Anakin eyed him disbelievingly.

“You are not ready to be part of this”, Anakin debated. They were standing in one of the many cabins inside the Resolute, arguing about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s role in the upcoming skirmish. Qui-Gon was silent, pondering the situation they were in. He was not that keen to join the clone troopers on the battlefield and understood Anakin’s reasons when the young knight tried to make them stay onboard. It was something he had discussed with the council before they had left. They didn’t have the knowledge needed to part of the war nor Qui-Gon wanted to be a part of the war.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had decided he needed to be on the field and was not happy when Anakin had told him to stay behind.

“I have been part of wars before, I can handle battles.”

“You are still a padawan.”

“So? I know there are padawan’s younger than I around the galaxy fighting in this war.”

“You are not familiar with the signals clone troopers use.”

“I know common sense. I understand what ‘DODGE’ means when it is screamed into my ear.”

“You are from the past.”

“So?”

“If anything happens to you your future self is in danger!”

“Considering you don’t remember anything about this, it is safe to assume we…”, he pointed himself and his master. “…are from a different instance of this galaxy. If what happens to me would affect my future self here, you would remember the time jump.”

Anakin humphed, he had forgotten for a second he was arguing with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He may be a younger version, but he seemed to be as sharp as the version he knew and loved.

“I don’t have time to watch your back”, he tried.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“No, I would still stress over you.”

“If you leave me here I will sneak to the battlefield anyway. If I join your squad you can at least see me being okay”, Obi-Wan took a new approach.

“Fine”, Anakin sighed angrily. “I don’t have time for this. Go get an armor from the armory and wait for me there. And don’t leave the ship.” Obi-Wan beamed and opened the door before his master had time to argue about the decision. “Thank you, Anakin. I see you there!” And he was gone.

“I am going to regret this”, Anakin muttered and turned to eye the silent Jedi master. It was an unwritten rule among the order that master’s made decisions about their padawan on the first hand, not fellow Jedi.

“I see no other option but to accompany you as well”, Qui-Gon said slowly when their eyes met.

“No, look - “

“No knight Skywalker. In this case, we follow the ‘where padawan goes master follows’ rule. You positioned Obi-Wan into your squad, intentionally or not, there is no other way around this.”

“I know master, I am sorry. I am not used to be the authority over Obi-Wan. I was his padawan after all.”

“We all make mistakes young one, wise is – “

“’Wise is the one who learns from those mistakes’, I know. Obi-Wan had told me that way too often.”

“At least my padawan learned something from me”, Qui-Gon smiled and nodded towards the door. “Shall we?”


End file.
